Destiny
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: *UPDATED!*(BY: KEENA AND DRAMAQUEENBEE14)The WWF year 2525 the Nwo succeeded in destroying it but a new battle has just begun.
1.

Title: Panic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors: Keena and Mercy (AKA Dramaqueenbee14)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, HHH, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Keena, Mercy, Ronda, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon, Now (Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Hollywood Hogan), Ivory, Stacey Kiebler, RVD, and many more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: I got this idea somewhat from Resident Evil, Wrestletrek by Electra and Xc, and me and Keena's own minds lol. Also this story is set in the future. So what ever is happening now is in the future and they all get cool clothes and gadgets (thinks of Jeff Hardy in Tom Cruise outfits lol).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Planet: Earth  
  
Day: September 13th  
  
Time: 9:00 am.  
  
Year: 2525AB  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The musty climate hung through the air of what was Old Los Angeles. The ruins had been there since the last battle. There was nothing left of the old world which was now considered primitive. Once known as the "heart of the world" it thrived with people. The last battle between the New World Order and the WWF had ripped the city apart. They had kept moving to different battlegrounds, neither side realized that all of the battles were ripping holes not only in the world but also in time. This all began before the NWO was even created. Back when there were happy times the WWF had gotten some competition in what used to be the entertainment sports industry. Both companies had small spats to the public eye. But in secret they'd harbored loathing of each other due to territory. The skirmishes led to a series of events which led to WCW's destruction at the hands of the New World Order. The owner of the WWF was becoming unstable and his faithful wife tried to help by asking a friend of hers to become co- owner of the company in its new age. The WWF wasn't just a wrestling buisness it was an international Secret Agency. The wrestlers doubled as secret agents reserching and collecting information on creating a better future. They were misinformed by the owner Vince McMahon. They were unknowingly unlocking secrets to genetics that should have been kept locked secrets that could kill, keep others alive for years, help people go back in time. When the co-owner Ric Flair exposed the experiments Vince snapped and brought the NWO. They crushed the WWF and Ric Flair despite the valiant fight put up.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lita pay attention!" Jeff whispered to his friend who's eyes looked vacant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What oh yeah." Lita shook her head her red hair swirling about around her. The dankness of the underground tunnels caused the young soldier to sneeze. She ,Jeff and Jeff's brother Matt were team extreme. They'd been sent on a rescue mission based on their leader Linda McMahon's daughter's readings of life forms. There was a very high doubt that there could be any life forms left in the area considering that the last people to be rescued were team Xtreme themselves. It was like visiting home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita!!! Jeff WATCH OUT!" Before you could blink Jeff unholstered his octon lazer gun and fired while Lita dropped into a battle ready crouch as several creatures clothehed in black and white attacked them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita!! JEFF!! Brace!!" Matt came thundering towards them as Lita and Jeff attached their hands and arms together in a square. Just as his feet touched their arms they launched him into the air his guns going off hitting at least a dozen of the white and blacks. Lita swung her fist forward right as she guided herself up the walk and down kicking the next attacker with several kicks to the face. Jeff had his guns going taking out 6…7….8 ….12!! Lita looked around alarmed realizing how many there were. Scaleing the wall she wrapped her legs around one and twisted his body into contortions while bringing her knee up to the chin of another smashing their head against the ceiling. Matt was beating them back with Jeff. The way they moved together as a team was like instinct. The way Jeff dropped to the floor with out even making eye contact with each other. Her long black jacket swirled around her as she blasted the last few attackers into bits right behind Jeff and Matt's heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice shot sweetie." Matt commented when she lowered her guns. There were holes in the center of each Black and White's heads. She then remembered how many there were. The way they'd come in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y'all they were protecting something." Lita nodded at her boyfriend sending an affectionate look before pulling out her scanner. She scanned for any life forms and found three.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That way.." Lita pointed as they followed the same way the black and Whites had come in. There sat three teenagers huddled together. They all looked so close to death that it might be close to say that they should have left them there. But a certain hole in the wall next to them prompted Jeff to grab a glowing stick from his belt and toss it in. Matt and Lita grabbed the three girls and pulled them back as fire rippled through the wall and the hole was closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who…Who are you?" The one with long dark hair glared at them while holding up one of her comrades. The tallest one had dyed blonde hair which was sullied with dirt and soot. There was one that seemed younger than them all groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're team Xtreme of the WWF Mission. We were sent here to close the time rift before our match." Matt explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Team Xtreme have you located the rift and terminated it?" A shrill female voice came on over a speaker the Jeff held. "Have you located any survivors?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Affirmitive on both accounts Squad Leader." Jeff replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How many?" The squad leader asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Three Ma'am." Jeff answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright we're sending the rescue team." The Squad Leader said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Squad Leader Jericho." Jeff said with a smile on his face." Yes we'll be careful do you honestly think we'd let anything go wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the distance there was a crumbling sound and the ground shook. The rock beneath them split open and hot air rose from below. The girls screamed loudly and gripped each other. The confused looks on their faces told them that they weren't from this time or space. They were alien to the world around them. Jeff's heart went out to them. He probably destroyed their chance of getting home when he terminated the rift. He shook his head when Lita screamed falling to the ground to avoid a piece of rock falling from above.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to get to the surface." Jeff said looking at his teammates. " C'mon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt had the youngest one over his shoulder as he climbed to the surface which was much like the bottom only with cold air and darker lights. Matt looked down and saw his brother carrying the one with blank hair on his back. And the one Lita was helping seemed to be stubborn insisting that she could climb on her own. When they'd reached the surface the rescue team was already there. They loaded the girls in to the medical speeder while team xtreme got in their own hover vehicles they sped into the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HMMMMMMM I hope y'all liked it and KEENA is writing the next chapter I think I HOPE! LOL. I am praying that y'all reviewed and that my sitting here on the puter' until 11 writing this lol. (when I get an Idea I can't stop thinking about anythiing until I write it. Any ways PLEASE REVIEW TELL US WHATCHA THINK!?!?!?!? THANKS! 


	2. 

As Mercy said, this is a result of Keena watching way too many spy movies and playing all of the 007 games and Perfect Dark and Gundam Wing and Ayashi no Ceres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Scott Hall asked into his wrist video communicator, the creature on the screen nodded,  
  
  
  
"Very well, regroup then go to these coordinates 0065-B. Over." The screen went black. He rubbed his temples with his hands; this was not going to be easy. He had to tell his superiors that their cooperatives had failed a mission. He walked down a long sterile hallway to a metal door. He stood there until a red light flashed before his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Retinal Scan affirmative, Captain Scott Hall." The door opened and he entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Captain Scott Hall request permission to speak," he said as he saluted.  
  
  
  
"Granted," a voice said. The voice belonged Hogan, his commanding officer.  
  
  
  
"Sir, we were unable to secure the rift in the LA-785 area," Hall said.  
  
  
  
Hogan stood up from his chair and slammed his fists on the metal desk that was in front of him, "Dammit. We needed rift. Without it we won't be able to complete our mission. Now we'll have to wait till another one appears."  
  
  
  
Hall shifted his feet, "There was something else, Sir."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"There were three unknown bio scans in the area," Hall replied.  
  
  
  
"And why are you telling me this?" Hogan asked.  
  
  
  
Hall cleared his throat, "Because, Sir. My informants tell me that the origins of these biorhythms came from the rift."  
  
  
  
"So, you mean they traveled here from another time?" Hogan questioned as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
  
  
"Interesting. Do you know what happened to these individuals?"  
  
  
  
"The WWF has them in their possession."  
  
  
  
"I see," Hogan pushed a button on his desk. A door on the left side of the room opened, revealing a tall man with long blonde hair. "Nash, I want you to contact our friends in the WWF, and find out any information about these visitors," Hogan ordered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir," Nash responded.  
  
  
  
Hogan turned his chair around and face the cold metal wall, "You're both dismissed."  
  
  
  
The two men saluted their commanding officer and left the room leaving Hogan alone with his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At WWF headquarters  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are they?" Matt asked the head of sickbay, Trish Stratus, as she closed the door to the room where the three girls had been examined.  
  
  
  
"Well, they are alright physically, but they've been through a lot mentally. They won't talk to me. I haven't been able to find out their names," Trish answered as she looked through the window at the girls. "Where did you say you found them?"  
  
  
  
"In the LA ruins," Lita responded. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Well, they don't look as if they really were from that area. They don't even look as if they are from this time," Trish replied.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, look at their clothes. I've never seen that kind of material or even that kind of style before. And there's something else."  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Lita asked.  
  
"The one with the dark hair, when I was examining her I noticed something. On her right hand she was wearing a ring that had the numbers 1972 on it," Trish said as she watched the girls begin to talk to each other.  
  
"So you're saying that you think they're from five hundred and fifty years in the past?" Matt asked and she nodded. "Normally the time rifts only go back one hundred years max, but over half a millennium? That's peculiar."  
  
The other three nodded in response. "Maybe we should talk to them, At least find out their names," Jeff suggested.  
  
  
  
"I think that is a good idea considering that you three were the ones that found them," Trish said, "They might trust you. But you might want to do it fast. Jericho is coming to check on them in about fifteen minutes."  
  
  
  
"It's worth a try," Lita said to Matt.  
  
  
  
Matt nodded and then turned to Jeff, "Let's try it. Maybe we can find out why they're here."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does anyone know what the hell just happened?" Rhonda asked as she sat on a small cot like bed.  
  
  
  
"I think I shouldn't have mixed that can of Mountain Dew and Pop Rocks," Keena responded as she ran her hand through her long dark brown hair. She tried to get up from her seat, but stopped herself before she fell down.  
  
  
  
"Careful there Keena," Mercy said. "Hey did you guys see those weird black and white things that were coming at us earlier?"  
  
  
  
Rhonda nodded, "Yeah, I'd say this was a bad dream, but mine usually consist of little demon Mercies and Keenas running around with pitchforks," she joked. Mercy and Keena responded by flipping her off before they all started laughing at each other.  
  
  
  
After the three of them had calmed down two guys and a girl entered the room. Rhonda looked at Mercy then at Keena. They nodded and then all three of them looked at the people who just came in.  
  
There was a brief silence, until Mercy broke it; "You're the ones that found us right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, my name is Jeff, this is my brother Matt, and this is Lita," responded the one with blue and purple  
  
hair.  
  
  
  
"He's the one that carried your lazy ass," Mercy said to Keena as she pointed to Jeff.  
  
  
  
"My ass is not lazy! It's very active and admired by many," Keena shot back.  
  
  
  
"Will you two stop fighting!" shouted Rhonda, "They might be able to tell us how we got here." At this Keena and Mercy stopped talking and remained still.  
  
  
  
"We could tell you anything you want to know, but first we would like to ask you a couple of questions," Lita said. Mercy and Rhonda nodded while Keena sat there with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
  
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Mercy as she looked at Lita.  
  
  
  
"Well, we would like to know your names. I don't think you'd like us calling you Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C," Jeff answered for Lita.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I'm Rhonda, that's Mercy, and the one silently brooding over there is-" Rhonda stopped talking when she looked at Keena. She was glaring at Matt, Lita, and Jeff. Keena shifted her hazel brown eyes to Rhonda and mouthed the words 'no' as she shook her head. Rhonda shrugged and then continued talking. "That's our good friend who insists upon remaining nameless," she said as she pointed to Keena.  
  
  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all," Matt said cordially. "We just wanted to make certain that you were okay."  
  
  
  
"Oh cut the bull," Keena stood up and walked over to Matt, "Tell us what the hell happened."  
  
  
  
"Well you were sucked into a rift in time and you've traveled about five hundred years in the future," Lita responded.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Keena asked, "That's impossible," she turned to her friends, "This has got to be a joke or some weird dream."  
  
  
  
"Ke- Umm… this all makes sense, I mean that place where we were looked a lot like LA," Mercy affirmed as she walked to where her friend was standing.  
  
  
  
"Could you excuse us for one moment?" Rhonda asked the other three. Matt nodded and motioned for the others to follow him out of the room.  
  
Once they had left there was a brief silence, until Mercy broke it, "What's your problem Keena? They're just trying to help us out."  
  
"What's my problem? What's your problem? You're just so eager to tell anything to a hot guy aren't ya Mercy?" Keena replied angrily.  
  
"Keena, you know that's not true. These people helped us. We can trust them," Rhonda said.  
  
Keena looked at her surroundings, there were a couple of beds, and medical equipment. She looked down at her hands a fidgeted with the ring that was on her right hand. It had been her mother's; it was the only thing she had left of her. Rhonda and Mercy just stared at their friend as she sat there, processing all that had occurred.  
  
"I just don't know you guys. I mean one minute we're home watching TV and the next we're in some desolate place that looks like Los Angeles," she ran her hand through her hair. "I mean what the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
Before anyone of her friends could answer the door opened.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No luck?" Trish asked as Lita closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"The two were eager to answer questions, but the one with dark hair wouldn't. Not that I can blame her. I'd be a little suspicious if I was in the same situation," Lita responded. Through the window you could see the three girls talking with each other.  
  
  
  
"That one there is Rhonda, the other one is Mercy," Jeff said as he pointed to them, "I think I caught Mercy starting to say the last ones name, but stopped herself."  
  
  
  
"I heard that too, it was Key or something," Lita stated.  
  
  
  
Jeff stared through the window at the three girls mumbling to himself.  
  
  
  
"What is it Jeff?" his brother, Matt asked.  
  
  
  
"Remember that story that people started telling when this all began?" Matt and Lita nodded.  
  
  
  
"You mean the one about the future?" Trish asked.  
  
  
  
"The key to the future, the present, and the past will be in three…" he recited from memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all remained silent and watched the three girls that were in the next room until footsteps were heard near by. Matt elbowed his brother in the side bringing him back to reality.  
  
  
  
Matt, Lita, and Jeff saluted once they saw their Squad Leader, Jericho.  
  
  
  
"Guys, at ease. You know you don't need to act so formal around me. It makes me feel old," Jericho turned to Trish, "Are they okay for clearance to be released?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir, but you might have a little trouble with getting the dark haired one to talk," Trish answered.  
  
  
  
"Not answering questions?" Jericho asked.  
  
  
  
"No, she just keeps asking them. She wouldn't even tell us her name," Lita replied.  
  
  
  
Jericho looked at the three, "Smart girl. She'd make a good soldier."  
  
  
  
"They're just kids, Jericho, they wouldn't be able to handle it," Matt said.  
  
  
  
"NWO has been recruiting kids as young as ten to work for them," Jericho said with slight anger in his voice. He shook his head and turned to Matt, "You three will escort them to the interrogation room. I'd watch the brunette, she might try to escape. That's what I'd do if I was her."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt opened the door and entered the room with Jeff and Lita following him. "You three, come with us," he said as he pointed to the three girls.  
  
  
  
Mercy and Rhonda walked over to the door, but Keena sat down and refuses to move. Mercy and Rhonda shrugged, knowing that they would not be able to make Keena move.  
  
  
  
Matt nodded to his brother and motioned for him to go to Keena. Jeff walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry about this, but I have to. Orders you know." He through her over his shoulder and left the room. Keena pounded her fists against his back in protest while shouting out obscenities. Mercy and Rhonda stifled giggles as they watched their friend throw a temper tantrum on Jeff's shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Look what I did! All by myself. Please review!! We'd like to know what you, the reader, thinks of this story. Listening to Shakira's album "Dónde están los ladrones?" after having three cans of Pepsi and some homemade popcorn. Lol. Mercy is supposed to write the next chappie, unless she tells me other wise. Lol. REVIEW or I'm gonna track ya'll down and beat youse all up. Lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
No reviews=no more story 


	3. 

Title: Panic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors: Keena and Mercy (AKA Dramaqueenbee14)  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is by: Mercy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, HHH, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Keena, Mercy, Ronda, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon, Now (Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Hollywood Hogan), Ivory, Stacey Kiebler, RVD, and many more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: I got this idea somewhat from Resident Evil, Wrestletrek by Electra and Xc, and me and Keena's own minds lol. Also this story is set in the future. So what ever is happening now is in the future and they all get cool clothes and gadgets (thinks of Jeff Hardy in Tom Cruise outfits lol). And Ronda I just saw your pics this morning and I know that your not blonde. But for the purpose of the story you're gonna be bleached blonde ok? Cuz well you're supposed to look like Storm from X-Men. So SORRY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Planet: Earth  
  
Day: September 13th  
  
Time:12:30 pm.  
  
Year: 2525AB  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys really are into decorating aren't you?" Keena grumbled looked icily at the men in front of her. They were all dressed in different colored uniforms. The two guys who'd saved her and her friends were wearing Black and Purple. She noticed how the purple matched the younger one's hair. A small smile began to curve at her lips but she stopped herself. She couldn't be like her youngest friend. She wasn't going to give in to a friendly or handsome face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll take the youngest first." Keena's eyes snapped over to where Mercy sat slumped over in fatiuge against the wall. She was weak, they wanted the weakest link at the moment to go first. Anger flared through her body reaching her eyes. The heat felt like fire she'd never felt it before it was almost as if she was on fire herself. The soldiers before her looked on in stupified terror.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Touch her and you'll burn.." Keena stood looking dead into the eyes of the soldier about to pick up her young friend. "You know I eat young boys like you for breakfast."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena deep breath calm down." Ronda stepped up to her. The air around her crackled. It was like electricity. Her blonde hair swirled around her, as her eyes turned a startling shade of white. Her dark skin color began to sizzle and go bone white as well. Keena looked at her and couldn't see correctly. She couldn't control what was happening much less than what her body was doing. She belonged to the fire now. It engulfed her, clamping down on her shreds of humanity and severing them. The same thing was happening to Ronda except worse. The electricity was surrounding her. She held up her hands and opened them. The large ball of pure white energy screamed brightly in all its glory. Keena had her hands raised above her head the glowing orange contrasted with the room making it look like the firey breath of hell had come to take them all. Without warning Keena hurled the ball of light at Ronda just as Ronda hurled the electricity towards Keena. Time seemed to slow as both powers combined in mid-air. The moment of destruction never came as the now combined ball dropped to the floor smashed in hundreds of ice particles. Both turned towards Mercy their power fading they looked upon the girl in concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WILL YOU STOP!!!" She shreiked just as a very large man entered the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" The man stood in front of the key's his red hair pulled back in a bandanna and dressed in a blue and black uniform.  
  
  
  
"WHERE'S MIKE? WHERE'S MY MOM?!" The young girl screamed at the man who now hauled her up by her ripped collar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're dead, all of them." He said his voice deathly calm. His eyes held no emotions this only fueled her anger. She spit on him. "Your brother, your Aunt, your Father, down to your God Damned Cat! THEY'RE DEAD!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hardy!" The undertaker yelled. "Take this girl down to the cell's interrogation to Edge. Let him take care of her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You SON OF A BITCH!" Ronda and Keena flew across the room at the man while being held back. Ronda was being pushed down by a very tall, tanned, muscled man. Keena was being held down by Jeff her sudden rush of power now completely faded. Keena and Ronda shuddered simountaniously at the reality hitting them. Every one they knew was dead. The heart was nearly ripped out of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HARDY, MATT!!!" Taker's eyes sending daggers. "NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes sir!" Matt gripped the girl gently by the arm and surprisingly found no qualms with her moving away. He didn't notice the jerking of her body or the taser thatTaker had dropped to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ronda calmed herself enough to ask. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson." The man straddling her explained. "We just saved all three of your asses."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean two!" Keena rolled her eyes as Jeff gave her the same story. "You only saved us you bushy eyebrowed freak!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get em' up!" Taker pushed them into the interrogation room. Once he had them both securely seated. They were strapped into chairs that had pointy squares poking them in the back. When Keena leaned back it zapped her and she jumped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now ladies can you tell me where you're from?" Taker asked. They remained silent. Taker looked at them "Don't want to talk?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's easier if you tell him. We're the good guys remember?" Rock took a glance at Ronda who shook her head firmly. Taker smiled viciously then pushed a button sending millions of little shocks up and down their spines. This lasted until they both stopped screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Which one of you wants to die first huh?" Taker asked. "If you don't think I'm crazy enough to do it then try me." The looks on both their faces shocked him. They were openly defiying the person who could kill them in a second. He then felt a shock sizzle through him his entire body felt like it was broken and then went numb. Ronda's eyes returned to normal as Keena smiled respectively at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let us go NOW!!" Keena said looking at Jeff and Rock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look all we want is answers." Rock said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't remember anything ok! Why do you think we're so scared? Why do you think we won't talk? DAMN IT WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE FIGHTING SO HARD!" Keena yelled at them finally letting the tears slide down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff moved to wrap his arms around her. "SHhhh. It's alright you'll be fine don't worry we'll take care of you nothing will happen." He unstraped her and pulled her up carrying her.  
  
  
  
"She's got a small bruise on her back she'll get radiation poisoning if it isn't treated." Jeff turned to see Rock calming down an erratic Ronda.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon lets go.."Rock helped her out of her chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can stand ya' know!" She muttered and shrieked when he dropped her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now you need help." He picked her up laughing when she started a long line of obscenities. "Or at least some high dosage of medical PMS capsules.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's up with your friends?" Matt asked the girl beside him. Her micro- braids fell haphazardly against her coca colored complexion. Her face showed a million emotions at once. His heart went out to her. She was just told her family wasn't alive and the only friends she had left were possibly being tortured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked wincing when his hand touched her back. He looked at her concerned when he pulled back his hand and saw a bit of blood. "I'm fine at least that's one thing all my family and friends taught me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that would be?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To survive." She looked at him. "Keena and Rpnda are just tough, we're all very confused and the first thing you guys do to us is treat us like prisoners."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, its standard procedure." He replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Standard or not you should have shown at least a piece of compassion but no you feel the need to slam our worst fears back into our faces." She looked at him. "That's called being assholes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Big mouth for a small girl." He looked at her glaring at him. The intensity made his blood freeze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not a girl…."She rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So tell me what this key thing is about." Her eyes wandering around the room just as Keena had taught her to. Looking for weapons or anything that could help them get her out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There are supposidly three beings, keys if you will, since the beginning of time. They're like a defense mechanisim for earth and it's people. These key's have followed as humans since the end of the great giants. They were described as powerful. So most people think that their male and ignore the theory that they could be females. Anyway through all the years earth existed the key's were never actually found. There are clues of course pointing to the fact that they exist. If they aren't used then they are born again into a new time. They each carry powers of the elements. Lightning, fire, and Ice. They carry their elements symbols on their backs. Right in the middle." He looked over at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what do they do?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They unlock the universe and it's every secret, Capable of wiping out anything they train their thoughts to."They'd reached their destination. "If you are a key then you must be very careful one step in the wrong direction can destroy the universe. 


	4. 

Written by Keena, for Keena. Keena approved, Keenas like me choose Panic. Panic, the story of champions. It's grrrrrrrrrrreat! Ummm I ran out of stupid phrases. Okay, this doesn't have much action, but it is good for the plot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back already Hardy?" Trish asked as Jeff entered the medical bay, half carrying Keena. He gently placed her on the nearest bed. Keena cried out softly in pain  
  
  
  
"She needs to be treated for radiation poisoning." Trish nodded and began to exam Keena for any other injuries.  
  
  
  
Keena tried with all of her strength to sit up put she failed. She fell back on her back and hissed in pain.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, I need her to turn over so I can treat her wound," Trish said as she looked down at Keena.  
  
  
  
Jeff tried to turn Keena over, but she cringed when he touched her back. "Leave me alone! I'm fine. I don't need any of your 'help'!" she cried out.  
  
  
  
"Listen, we need to get that radiation out of your body or you could die," Jeff said as he looked at her. His heart went out to her; she went through torture that had killed most people. "You're really brave, but just let us help you."  
  
  
  
Keena laid there in silence. She knew that he was right, that she needed to be treated, but there was a part of her deep down that did not care. She had already lost everything, what would it matter if she lost her own life? She closed her eyes and all she saw was darkness, and then that fire, the fire deep inside that drove her. Then, she thought of Mercy and Ronda, they probably were going through the same thing that she was. But, they disappeared, and again it was just the fire. She didn't understand it, but she knew that it was the only thing she could trust. She opened her eyes and saw Jeff, standing above her.  
  
"Will you let me help you?" Keena nodded "Okay, I'm gonna lift you up, then lay you on your stomach on the count of three. 1… 2… 3." He did as he said and Keena tried not to cry. Trish began to scan Keena's body for the exact location of the radiation.  
  
  
  
She looked at her body scanner and became confused. "Jeff, come here, look at these readings." Jeff walked over to Trish looked at her scanner.  
  
  
  
"Is it broken or something?" Trish shook her head.  
  
  
  
"It can't be, but it's impossible for a human being to have a temperature that is so high," she said.  
  
  
  
Jeff looked down at Keena then grabbed her hand. "Shit! She's burning up!" he exclaimed as he jerked his hand away. Keena screamed out in pain as she was engulfed by a red light, it intensified at the middle of her back. There was an intense heat that radiated from Keena's body. She cried out once more, and then became silent and very still.  
  
"Jeff. Look at her back," Trish said in a whisper. Jeff looked and saw a red light still glowing from her back. He moved his hands near it and still felt that intense fever. He lifted her shirt up and saw a mark that looked just like a flame on her back.  
  
"She is one of them," Jeff muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Edge looked down at the young girl that sat across from him, then looked at Matt. Something was up, he could just feel it.  
  
  
  
Unlike her friends, she wasn't going to be tortured. He just had to ask her questions. She looked around nervously, her eyes still held innocence that he had lost long ago.  
  
  
  
Screams were heard from down the hallway and her whole body shuddered. Edge knew that those screams were from her friends. And from the sound of it, Undertaking was not showing any compassion. When he was torturing people, they rarely survived. And if they did, they would become insane.  
  
  
  
Edge shook his head, he hoped that those girls were strong enough to withstand whatever Undertaker had in store for them.  
  
  
  
"Look, I know what you're thinking, and we are not these keys you're looking for, we're just three girls who got trapped in this place."  
  
  
  
Edge had to stop himself from smiling. "We just want to know how you got here? Once we know that, then we might be able to find you a way back to your world."  
  
  
  
Mercy looked down at the dark metal table, and thought about it. 'If Keena was here, she'd tell me to keep my mouth shut and not tell them anything. But I know I can trust these guys,' she thought to herself. She sighed and shifted in her chair. "We don't know how we got here. Honestly. One moment we're sitting at home, the next we're in this strange world and Matt and his friends are saving us from these weird looking black and white things." She looked up and saw Edge staring at her, like he was trying to figure out if what she was saying was the truth.  
  
  
  
"Matt, could I speak with you outside?" he asked before he and Matt left the room leaving Mercy alone with her thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think? Is she telling the truth?" Matt asked as they stood in an empty hallway.  
  
  
  
Edge scratched his head, "I honestly don't know. I mean, she doesn't look like the type to lie, and I didn't see anything in her body language that showed she was.  
  
  
  
"Edge, I think that her and her friends are the ones. You know, the keys," Matt said as he looked at his friend. "Earlier, the all showed the powers of the three keys. The two other girls were about to blow each other up before Mercy stopped them."  
  
  
  
Before Edge could respond, there was a blood-curdling scream from the room where Mercy was sitting. Matt and Edge ran into the room to see a blinding blue light coming from her body. She had fallen out of her chair and was now unconscious, lying on the floor face first. Edge shielded his eyes as he knelt down beside her, suddenly feeling chilled to the bone. He saw the blue light become brighter in the middle of her back. He tried to touch it; it nearly froze his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't you have taken me to sick bay, or whatever the hell you call it?" Dwayne had carried Ronda to an empty room to treat her wounds. He chuckled and shook his head. "What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
"Jeff probably took your friend to medical bay. And I don't want to see what happens if you two are in the same room again," Ronda couldn't help but smile at this. Knowing Keena, they would probably double team whoever was in the room and try to find Mercy, then escape. "So, how did you three get here? You really don't look like you belong here," he said as he opened up a first aid kit.  
  
  
  
"That obvious huh? I really don't know how we got here. All I know is that we are here and somehow we've got these freaky powers." Dwayne chuckled again before he started to use the scanner to check her body. All of a sudden his scanner began to malfunction and then blue sparks came out of it. He dropped it when he heard screaming and then he looked at Ronda. Her hair was now standing on end, and her eyes had turned white. Her whole body was engulfed in a white light as tiny bolts of electricity ran through her body. She rose in the air and floated for a few seconds, and then she screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Dwayne careful knelt to where Ronda had fallen and tried to touch her, but was shocked with several miniature bolts of electricity.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Keena opened her eyes, expecting to be in the medical bay, but instead was standing in shadows. She looked around, and saw nothing but the darkness even below her; there was darkness, except for in one direction. There she saw a small red light that was the size of fist. Keena began to walk in the direction of the light. As she did it became larger. Until it was near six feet in height.  
  
  
  
Keena just stood there, neither intimidated by the large flame nor attracted to it. Then the flames started to become more intense. The flames were only a few feet away from her. They leapt out at her, caressing her skin and flowing through her long brown hair. The flames ran through her veins and deep into her soul. But she remained still.  
  
  
  
With a sudden burst, the flames transformed into a person. It was a man that looked to be in his early twenties. He had a very pale complexion, his hair was black, but had hints of red throughout it.  
  
  
  
"My name is Fagan," he stopped and looked down at her, "And you are the one chosen to control the uncontrollable element of fire." Keena opened her mouth to speak, but he placed his index finger to her lips and continued. "There is no need for you to speak, you need only listen to my words, and then I will leave you."  
  
  
  
"You have been chosen for this by destiny. In the past the Keys have appeared whenever the world was in danger of destruction. They are sent into the future to save that world. You are the guardian of the fire. Can't you feel it deep inside of you, burning deep in your soul; it's always been there. That's why you were chosen," he touched her face and looked deep into her eyes, "I can see it deep in your eyes, the passion from the fire." He let go of her and stepped back.  
  
  
  
"You have been given the power to save the world. Use it wisely. Many have been given this gift, and they let it consume them, destroying every shred of humanity that was within. Do not let it devour you. Control the uncontrollable, and save this world. It is as Destiny desires."  
  
  
  
He disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving Keena alone in the darkness once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ronda awoke in the middle of a large forest lying in a bed of moss. There were trees around her, huge redwoods that reached for the heavens. The sky was unbelievably clear. It was as if someone colored it perfectly in a light shade of blue and refused to tarnish it with clouds. The air was filled with the smell of calmness.  
  
  
  
And then, she felt a sudden attraction to the north, so she began to walk in that direction, the closer she got to it the stronger the attraction became, causing her to begin to run to it. As she ran clouds started to taint the clear blue sky. At first they were a pure shade of white, but then they turned darker, and darker. She started to run faster, and then the sound of thunder was heard in the distance. The sky turned pitch black and the thunder grew louder. Ronda stopped. She was in the middle of a meadow. Surrounded by grass that went up to her thighs. She turned around, taking in her surroundings; the forest was far in the southern horizon, merely specks of brown and green. There was a supernatural serenity in the air.  
  
  
  
Without warning, a large flash of lightning struck in front of her causing large pieces of dirt and grass to erupt from the ground. There stood a man with light blonde hair that appeared almost silvery.  
  
  
  
"Hello Ronda. I am Lucan. You have been chosen to be the guardian of Lighting. A great force that can inhabit any being. Fate has chosen you and you alone to save this world with the power that is lightning." He continued to tell Ronda of her power and her destiny, while her she stood there in utter disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is it s-s-so c-cold?" Mercy was in the middle of a barren artic plain. As far as the eye could see, there was white. Even the sky was a colorless canvas, as if an artist was still deciding the colors to brush upon it. She felt a bitterly brisk wind burst from all around her, causing the snow that was on the ground to fly up forming a tornado in the distance. It grew in size as the wind increased, quickly coming closer to her. It stopped only five feet away from her, still spinning. Then a shard of ice burst from the ground.  
  
  
  
Mercy slowly approached the ice. The wind had ceased to blow. From within the ice, she saw something. She reached out to touch it, causing the ice to crack. Mercy fell backwards in shock.  
  
  
  
A mist surrounded the thing, and then slowly vanished leaving the silhouette of a person.  
  
"Do not be afraid," a soft, gentle voice spoke, "I am Ceres. I am here to help you."  
  
  
  
Mercy stood up and the person stepped closer. Ceres was a beautiful young woman with light brown skin and long plum colored hair. "You, my dear, are the guardian of ice. You've been chosen for your gentle nature and pure heart. I have much to tell you, but very little time to do so.  
  
  
  
As you already know, you and your friends are the Keys that hold the power to not only save the world, but to unlock the powers within the universe. Your friend Ronda is the guardian of lighting, she can control any form of electricity. Keena control fire, she harbors great passion and power within her, and she is the most dangerous Key. If she does not control the flames within her, it could lead to her destruction. Be careful and make certain that she does not allow the fire to consume her.  
  
In addition to your powers, each of you posses different abilities. These differ with each Key. But you will discover them as you learn to control your powers. You will grow, and so will they."  
  
  
  
The wind began to blow again and Ceres disappeared in a blizzard of snow.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Stephanie exclaimed as she paced the conference room. "The Keys are just a myth, they can't really exist."  
  
  
  
"We all saw it wit our own eyes. Each girl posses the powers that were described in the legend about the Keys," Jeff stated as he watched Stephanie walk back and forth.  
  
  
  
"Whether they are they Keys or not is unimportant, these girls have extraordinary powers. And we need to protect them from the NOW," Linda McMahon affirmed. "From now one, I want these girls to be guarded. Edge, you will be protecting the one called Mercy. Dwayne, you will protect the other, Ronda. And, this is against my better judgment, but it appears that the last one has developed trust in you, so Jeff, you will become her protector. Under no circumstances are these three to be permitted outside of this base, unless I order otherwise. You are all dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercy awoke first, they were in a room that had three beds and had barely any furniture. She sat up and winced, her back felt a sharp glacial pain. She looked around and saw Keena and Ronda on the other two beds.  
  
  
  
She got up and walked quietly over to Ronda's bed, "Ronda, Ronda wake up," she began to gently shake her friend. Ronda moaned and then opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
"We gotta stop waking up lie this, I'm not digging it," she grumbled. She sat up and looked around worriedly. "Where's Keena? Is she okay?"  
  
  
  
"Sh… Keena's right over there," Mercy pointed to the other bed. As if on cue Keena awoke with a curse.  
  
  
  
"Dammit." She sat up and looked at her friends. "Please tell me it was all a dream and we're really in a nice hotel, and we're at Disney World."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Keena. It's all real," Mercy said.  
  
  
  
Keena got up and walked to the door. She looked for a doorknob, but there was nothing. She shrugged, "Guess it's the kind you gotta knock down." She tried to bash in the door with her right shoulder, but only hurt herself. "Why does everyone in the future use metal?" she asked herself as she rubbed her shoulder, "They should have paper doors."  
  
  
  
"Keena, face it. We're stuck in her until they come for us," Ronda said as she sat in her bed.  
  
  
  
"You should know that she don't give up Ronda. Keena is as stubborn as a mule, maybe more so."  
  
  
  
Keena ignored Mercy's comment and began to pound on the door and scream at the top of her lungs, "Help! Help! We're gonna die!!"  
  
  
  
Mercy and Ronda had to stifle giggles as they watched their friend pummel the door. Keena was about to stop, but then the door opened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena note: TOP THAT MERCY!! I made an awesome cliff hanger! lol. I hope I didn't bore everyone, but I wanted to give you background, and a little insight on the Keys. Mercy, it's all yours.  
  
  
  
Review  
  
No reviews=No story  
  
  
  
Right Mercy?  
  
  
  
Again I plead: REVIEW!!! 


	5. 

Title: Panic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors: Keena and Mercy (AKA Dramaqueenbee14)  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is by: Mercy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, HHH, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Keena, Mercy, Ronda, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon, Now (Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Hollywood Hogan), Ivory, Stacey Kiebler, RVD, and many more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: I got this idea somewhat from Resident Evil, Wrestletrek by Electra and Xc, and me and Keena's own minds lol. Also this story is set in the future. So what ever is happening now is in the future and they all get cool clothes and gadgets (thinks of Jeff Hardy in Tom Cruise outfits lol). Y'all I had this dream in Earth Science today and I came up with an IDEA for this chapter! Oh and by the way Des that was so not cool! How dare you dis my friend like that. I mean she is a great writer! Her stories could top mine anyday of the the week! I honestly think that its nice that you like my stories and I think it's kinda weird that you tracked me down but I think you need to respect my co-writer. That was way harsh! Any ways Keena good chapter and here we go with the next one!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Girls???" A tall blonde poked her head into the door looking at the three in the room. " MY name's Molly I'm here to give you you're clothes….Are you awake?"  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Keena sat up at the sound of the perky voice. The flames already burning deep within her. She realized that her powers were showing when Mercy screamed at her shooting icicles at the bed which had started to flame. Keena turned her heated gaze on her and shivered.  
  
  
  
"Ummmmmm ok I guess you are… OH MY GOD!" Molly nearly screeched when she looked into the room fully. The pale skined one was pinned against the wall part of the pj's they'd given her were scorched and she was covered in ice as well as the wall and the rest of the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oops…." Mercy mumbled looking at Keena's enraged face. "Uhhhhh sorry Keenz sometimes I just don't know my own freezing point."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Dwayne was the first to burst through the door that Molly had come out of. He looked from the blonde's shocked face to Ronda's amused one. He then was shoved from behind as Edge and Jeff came barreling in after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who, What, When, Where, Why, HOW?!?!?" Edge and Jeff asked in between breaths.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena, Burnt the bed Mercy tried to save her, 30 seconds ago, Over there, Mercy froze her cuz she was on fire, how I HAVE NO IDEA CUZ IT DOESN'T BEGIN WITH W!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy shit!" Jeff looked at Keena who was still suspended. "Why did she set the bed on fire."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think the question is why did she set herself on fire?" Edge looked to Mercy who from the moment they walked in was quietly watching the exchange.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cuz Molly came in and I think Keena went postal that she didn't knock." Mercy said sticking her tounge out at Keena when she threw her a nasty glare. "Don't forget I can freeze your head too so….NA…NA…NA…NA…NA…NA.." Leaning back she forgot that there was no wall there and fell off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see what I have to put up with?" Ronda said looking at Dwayne as he checked her over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dwayne…" She whislted when he didn't look up. "Rocky… I'm fine I wasn't hit with any thing no need for a heart attack. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"UHHH COULD SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!!!!!" KEENA yelled. "Of all the times for my magic powers to stop it would have to be now." Keena yelped when she was dropped on to her bed suddenly. Most thanks due to Ronda who's eye color slowly turned back to normal. Rubbing her ass she looked at Jeff then Molly unable to see between the two. Images flashed through her mind.. unidentifiable images. She gripped her head unable to control it. Pain seared through her and she shook her head. She let out a wounded cry and pulled her knee's to her chest. She was walking through a graveyard. More less she felt like it was real. Walking past each grave there was only a number on the tombstones. This chilled her to her bones. She was beyond breathing or even thinking. She just kept walking. She stopped abruptly at a group of fresh graves unlike the rest. She began to read it:  
  
  
  
Here lie the body of one Ronda Key.  
  
Good soldier.  
  
Loving girlfriend.  
  
Good friend.  
  
Rest in peace.  
  
2002.  
  
  
  
"RONDA!!!!!" Keena screamed leaping at her friend wrapping her arms around her neck. " You were dead and I.. I oh god…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena calm down breath deep sweetie… what happened." Ronda gripped her shoulders and shook them hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will each have different powers other than your elemnts." Mercy said looking at them. "Guys we have other powers than fire,ice, and lightning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So she can predict the future or see to the past?" Molly asked kneeling down next to Keena. She absentmindedly handed the uniforms to Edge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena you alright?" Jeff asked trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He didn't know why but he felt a strong feeling for her. He rubbed her palm ignoring the heat. Her body was shaking and her watched her lips quiver a faint smile on his face he imagined kissing them. Instead he was imagining Stacey. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the girl now who was calming to his touch. He couldn't be falling in love not after what happened to Stacey Kiebler his old girlfriend. She'd been killed in battle a few months prior to the arrival of the key's. His eyes darkened, she came to them with secrets from the NWO and they protected her. He protected her. He remembered Stephanie's words when she chose him to take care of Keena. The last time he protected someone they'd been massacured right in front of him. He couldn't even bring back a body. It was assumed he'd let his emotions get the better of him. He knew it was true. She was never even trained to fight properly. He couldn't fall in love with her unless he wanted her to die. His eyes locked on hers. His resolution melted away and he knew what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get dressed you'll have training directly after breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Training?" Ronda asked coming from the shadows with her gray uniform.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Combat training." Jeff turned and looked at everyone. "Edge, Molly, Dwayne you all know the dangers that come with being here, what if we're not there to protect them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you saying we're not fit for this job Jeff?" Edge leapt to his feet, something about someone else protecting Mercy made his blood boil. He didn't want to trust anyone with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not what I said, I just think that it's a good idea for them to know how to defend themselves just in case we get a situation where we're not here in time." Jeff stated placing a calloused hand on Keena's cheek. " We can't risk loosing them." His voice dropped, " I can't risk loosing you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think It's a good idea!" Mercy said coming out from a space where she'd put on her uniform. "We get to learn all that karate, martial arts stuff. You wouldn't happen to have anything in pink or maybe baby blue?"  
  
  
  
  
  
They all looked at her like she was crazy and she rolled her eyes. Keena laughed at her Mercy was good at breaking the ice. She was good for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look damn it you have to have something other than Snotty white grits!" Ronda looked at the lunch man. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked at her with a nutty smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything's cool when it's being served by.." He raised his hands up and pointed his thumbs toward himself punctuating every word. "ROB VAN DAMN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OK keep telling yourself that.." Ronda headed off she didn't see Keena or Mercy. Looking around the dining area feeling every pair of eyes turned on her. It reminded her of highschool. She cleared her head what the hell was highschool?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda over here!" Dwayne signaled her from a far corner of the room. She smiled at him when she sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey.. is this all we eat here?" She asked him looking in to his brown eyes making her body tingle slightly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Scooping up a spoonful of the "Food" she watched as it slid from the spoon seconds later back into the bowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not everything." He handed her a small cube that pulsated in her palm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" She asked touching it hesitantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your breakfast…scrambled eggs, waffles, and orange juice." Dwayne explained to her. "Just pop it in."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok…." Ronda slipped the cube in between her lips. It rolled around on her tounge a couple of times before she felt it disolving. The bland taste changed to a mixture of wonderful sensations tingling in her mouth. " MMMM."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Knew you'd like it!" He grinned proudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa that was just woah!!" She licked her lips and covered her mouth to prevent from burping out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great huh?" He asked her unaware of the men coming up to their table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amazing." She laughed. The laughter died in her throught when a sarcastic voice joined in on their conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well,well,well Rock looks like for once you've done good for yourself." The voice had turned menacing. There in front of them stood a man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. His companions looked like chimpmunks on acid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello I'm Kurt Angle this is Anderw "Test" Martin and Diamond Dallas Page." She noticed the gold things around his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow what beautiful objects what are those?" She asked Dwayne pointing to the dangling gold at Kurt's oversized neck. (I decided to put that out there cuz my friend G has a thing for necks and she thinks he has the neck of a god)  
  
"These are medal's…I'd be happy to show you how I got them." She looked at Kurt like he had two heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I didn't say anything.." It was Kurt's turn to look at her strangly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But.. oh um.. never mind." She looked down at the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dude your chick is weird man.." Test laughed and turned with Kurt to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry that's not a bad thing..THAT'S A GOOD THING!" Diamond Dallas Page walked off to join his friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jack assed JABRONI'S!" Dwayne began to stand up. He felt a hand on the skin of his arm. He looked down at the hand and his eyes followed to the owner. He sat back down and looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Don't.. please?" She looked at him concern in her eyes. She had no real desire for him to beat the crap out of some pea brained shit head just because she got insulted. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He didn't know what came over him. He was normally very able to compose himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sooo how's this training thing gonna go?" She propped her head up on her wrists and looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it all depends on your teacher. Like Jeff he prefers that you learn how to shoot a gun before you learn how to punch people." She nodded. "Others like me and Edge prefer to teach combat training first."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is going to hurt..a lot isn't it?" She asked him laughing they stood up and began to exit the dining hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only the first couple of times." He grinned at her while heading to the training room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OK so cocking the gun means pulling this little thingie right here?" Keena looked at Jeff for approval as she imitated his motions. " And then we point, aim, and SHOOT?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep, it's as easy as that." He watched her intently. They were standing in a large white room everytrhing white down to the floor. She stood straight as a flag pole just as he had told her to. The room may have looked cool but inside it was unbearable. There could have been heat waves in the room if you would have looked hard enough. The heat wasn't exactly the problem. The humidity and arid stickyness made them both cringe. Sweat beads dropped from her forehead. He'd explained to her the conduct of a soldier. When in battle she had to be emotionless or perish. Strangely enough her combat mode was flawless. Not even her eye twiched. She was incredibly focused. "Now uncock it and put it back into the holder. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Un-cock and…" A laser shot rang out through the air. The hot beam that shot out of the gun bounced off the walls. It came straight as Jeff and he calmly moved his head to the right letting the beam bounce off. Keena stood there alert and ready she dropped on to her stomache to avoid getting hit. The beam dissolved after hitting the wall behind her. She looked at him with a weak lopsided smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok….. lets try that again." Edge had Mercy engaged in a heated battle. "Left punch, upper cut, spear."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Left punch, upper cut, ddt?" Mercy asked him confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Left punch…, upper cut…., SPEAR!" He looked at her getting annoyed.  
  
"OKAY!" She rolled her eyes at him and dropped into a fighting stance. He swung at her and she blocked. Her left fist came up to his face right before sliding up and knocking him in the chin. He shoved her back trying to gain composure after the blows. She got a good run on and tucked her body downwards. Shoving her shoulder forward she hit him dead on in what she thought for the moment was his stomach. When he fell over she smiled proud of herself forgetting to look down at the crumpled man at her feet. "Ummmm Edge?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"……..down here……" His voice was shallow and quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Edge!?" She turned around in a circle before tripping over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh crap I am soo…… SORRY!" She looked down at him holding his pelvic area. "Ummm oh I know!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait Mercy no!" Before he knew it his entire lower body was encased and a not so thin sheet of ice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ummm hehe… opps." She looked around the room for the emergency button.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this probably doesn't compare to Keena's chapter but I got my report card today and I felt like writing something weird. Oh well if it sucks it sucks! But anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I LOVE Y'alls 


	6. 

I'm a super fighter!! lol. Hello everyone! *waves* thanks for the reviews! I just realized that they'd call me Keena Key in this story. I'm KK!! The KK took my baby away!! lol Okay, I'm in a hyper playful mood today, I'm wearing my kitty ears {=^_~=}~~ see! K, thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So do you understand what you must do?" Nash asked into his wrist communicator. The person on the screen nodded. "Good, report back to me once you have made contact with one of the them."  
  
  
  
The screen turned black and Kevin Nash turned and headed towards Hogan's office. His polished black boots clicking as he walked down the barren hallway, echoing as he walked. He stopped at his destination and waited as a red light flashed over his eyes, "Retinal Scan affirmative, Captain Kevin Nash."  
  
  
  
Nash entered the room to find Hogan in a high back leather chair. Nash brought his right hand to his forehead in a salute, "Captain Nash requesting permission to speak."  
  
  
  
"Granted."  
  
  
  
"Sir, our operative in WWF has contacted us, I think you'd be rather pleased with the information that has been acquired."  
  
  
  
Hogan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the metal desk, with his hands gently clasped together, "What did our little spy find?"  
  
  
  
"It turns out that the three biorhythms belonged to three young girls," Hogan sat up abruptly, "And that these girls are believed to be the Keys."  
  
  
  
"Things are looking better. Tell our operative to watch over these Keys," Hogan said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
  
  
"I already have," Nash replied.  
  
  
  
"Good. We might be able to use this to our advantage," Hogan said with a sinister smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Mercy asked her dark haired friend who was currently bent over backwards.  
  
  
  
"I'm stretching. I got a cramp in my back," Keena said as she looked up at her.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we can get Jeff to rub it for you," Ronda teased from the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, that guy has it bad for you Keena!" Mercy taunted. She ducked as a small ball of fire flew over her head. "HEY! We agreed to not use or powers like that. I'm gonna tell." Keena stood up and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
  
  
"How many times has she done that since we got here?" Ronda asked Mercy.  
  
  
  
"What? The hand through the hair thing? About thirty that I've seen. Of course, Jeff was probably doing the same thing when he was 'training' her," Mercy replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh that's it! You're gonna get a beat down straight into the next dimension!" Keena shouted as she lunged at Mercy who immediately shot a blast of ice at Keena. Keena dodged it and began to form a rather large flame in her left hand. She smirked and was about to throw the fireball directly at Mercy when the door opened and in walked Dwayne.  
  
  
  
"Whoa there. I just wanted to tell you three that it's time for dinner. Keena, we don't need you to heat up anything."  
  
  
  
Keena let the flame die down and smiled innocently, "I just thought it was a bit chilly in here."  
  
  
  
"Whatever, we're supposed to meet Edge and Jeff in the mess hall," Dwayne said before he turned around and left. Ronda followed him, and behind her was Keena and Mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercy looked at Keena at pointed to Ronda and Dwayne as the walked side by side. Keena nodded and smiled knowingly. They had to hold back giggles while walking behind the two. Keena began to whistle the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song and Mercy began to laugh uncontrollably. Ronda looked over her shoulder and glared at Keena and Mercy. "Hi Ronda!" Keena shouted as she waved comically at her friend.  
  
  
  
Ronda's eyes began to turn white, and the lights began to flicker on and off. "Oh crap," Keena muttered as she used Mercy as a human shield. "You wouldn't hurt Mercy would ya? She's still a child"  
  
  
  
Mercy tried to wriggle out of Keena's grasp. "HEY!" I'm not a child," she protested.  
  
  
  
"No, you're not you've blossomed into a lovely young woman and- Ronda catch!" Keena tossed Mercy at Ronda and started to run down the hallway leaving her friends confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena turned a corner and charged into the mess hall. She stopped at the door and looked around for a place to hide. The only things in the room were tables and chairs. She knew Ronda and Mercy would come bursting through the door soon. Keena needed to hide. She saw an empty table and dashed to it, she rolled over it and landed on her feet. She then kicked the table on its side and hid behind it. While all of this was happening, the nearly everyone in the mess hall stopped what they were doing and stared at the table where Keena was hiding.  
  
  
  
"Ummm…. Keena? What are you doing?" a voice asked from above.  
  
  
  
Keena looked up and saw Molly standing on the other side of the table with Lita, Matt, and Gregory Helms.  
  
  
  
"Shh!! I'm hiding!" Keena whispered as she watched the door.  
  
  
  
"From what?" Lita asked as she looked at the young girl.  
  
  
  
The lights began to flicker and the room temperature dropped, "Ummm…. Them."  
  
  
  
The mess hall door flew open wind a gust of cold air. Ronda flew in surrounded by tiny bolts of lighting.  
  
  
  
"EEP!" Keena shouted as she hid behind the table. Ronda threw a blast of lighting over Keena's head, missing her and hitting a wall behind Keena.  
  
  
  
Keena sat up from her spot and stuck her tongue out at Ronda and Mercy. "MISSED ME!!" she shouted.  
  
Mercy shot shard of ice at the table. "HA!" Keena launched several miniature fireballs at her friends, missing them on purpose. Suddenly Keena's table started to move away, but then exploded.  
  
  
  
"What the-!" Keena yelled.  
  
  
  
Mercy stood in the middle of the room with her arm outstretched and her mouth hanging open in uncertainty. "Did…did I just do that?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Cool! I have a power too! I have a power! I have a power!" Mercy began to jump up and down while Keena and Ronda began to fight again. The rest of the mess hall continued to eat their meals.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of the mess hall, a lone figure stood, watching the three girls. 'They're only children!' he thought to himself in amazement, 'And yet they hold so much power.' He watched the younger one jump around as the blonde girl shocked the brunette. The brunette formed a flame in her hand and started her friend's feet on fire. The figure chuckled, 'The one with the fire, she'll be the one. I can feel the chaos and madness that is inside her. The same things that haunt me. Too bad I'll have to hand her over to NWO.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena: DANGIT!! I'm getting too into this! I can't write Ren cuz I got all these ideas for this flying through my tiny little mind. Mercy, thanks for believing in me! I never thought I was a good writer till people like you told me otherwise.  
  
  
  
I wanna straight up holla at Chuckles, Jeanelle, Angel, saz, Julie, and all you other people who've reviewed. And I wanna say 'HI!' to Ronda.  
  
  
  
HI RONDA!! *waves frantically* lol. I'm on a Mountain Dew rush again…. REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
No review=no story! 


	7. War

Title: Panic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors: Keena and Mercy (AKA Dramaqueenbee14)  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is by: Mercy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, HHH, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Keena, Mercy, Ronda, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon, Now (Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Hollywood Hogan), Ivory, Stacey Kiebler, RVD, and many more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: I got this idea somewhat from Resident Evil, Wrestletrek by Electra and Xc, and me and Keena's own minds lol. Also this story is set in the future. So what ever is happening now is in the future and they all get cool clothes and gadgets (thinks of Jeff Hardy in Tom Cruise outfits lol) Anyways thank y'all for reviewing! It's amazing we only have six chapters and like 17 reviews lol! I'm kind of in awe. You reviewers are the best! So here goes chapter 7!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Mercy it's alright I'm sure he didn't mean it'  
  
  
  
Ronda woke up with a start her body covered in a thin line of sweat she looked around her. She was still in her bed in the desolate location that she and her friends had be found in. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to make the dream disperse. Since they'd gotten there all she'd been dreaming about was her and Keena consoling a tearful Mercy over some guy. It was way beyond weird. Deep down she knew it wasn't. It could be her past. A cold bead of sweat formed a trail down her face. Nevertheless she couldn't tell anyone..not even Dwayne. They might be taken away from this place that they now called home. She might be taken away from Dwayne. That thought alone made her heart ache. She looked over at the sleeping forms of her friends. Keena was becoming just as attached to this new world as she and Mercy. As even more each of them were becoming closer to their protectors. Her gaze went back to Keena their semi-Leader. She couldn't deny it more than Mercy could. There would be a day that Keena would turn on them, a day that she would do the unthinkable and destroy them both. She didn't know what she would do then.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will hand them over to us.. or your people will suffer the consequences." A dark voice from the hallway leered. "Your mother will suffer the consequences, you know we can save her all you have to do is hand them over."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ronda slipped out of her bed and tip toed to the door. She opened it a crack and peeked outside. There stood Commander Stephanie McMahon walking the halls with a dark ominous character. She could barely make out what they were saying and wished she could get closer. Only the wheels on the holocorder told her that they were coming near. She ducked her head back in and kept her eyes peeled just the way Dwayne had taught her to during training.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will not hand them over, Hogan you might as well give up!" Stephanie hissed. "And my mother is doing quite fine thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She may look fine but her heart is not." The Holocorder turned to face her. "And maybe you and your… "Family" need to learn to respect the higher force. Those key's will be ours my dear and when they are this entire hunk of scrap metal will cease to exist. I'm out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie to Jericho." Stephanie stood in the corridor just as the figure disappeared. She pushed a button on her earrings and it reformed into a mouthpiece. The holocorder had disappeared shortly after she sent contact to Jericho.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Stephanie?" Jericho replied his voice crackling over the connection. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm done with that meeting… Chris I want you to break contact with them…we're going to war." She stated her voice as unemotional as possible. "We will move out on a surprise attack by the end of this week."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What..wait..Stephanie." Chris began but she cut him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to destroy them before it's too late I'll inform my mother when she wakes up.. I want none of this to get out until she makes the announcement." She said her voice began to crack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about the key's?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know… just let them be." She looked around the long corridor and began to walk again. "I'm out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Stephanie was out of her line of vision Ronda shut the door. She climbed back in the bed her eyes wide and wild. If anything she wished she could be back home where ever home was. She rolled over and closed her eyes letting exhaustion take over. Within seconds she was asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Mercy concentrate." Mercy stood in the training room with Edge. He'd simulated a program for her. In the program there were at least twenty men weilding all sorts of weapons. She had 3 minutes to destroy each and every one. She looked over at Edge who winked at her. He pushed a button and the holoprogram began. Leaping in the air Mercy did a spinning heel kick to the first attacker touching another's leg and freezing it. Spearing the next one that came at her she turned and her foot connected with a frozen leg. Edge watched with a proud smile wondering how well the other training sessions were going on the upper levels.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good job Mercy bring it in!" He watched her for a second in her fighting stance. He shook his head and ran his hand over his face. Was he developing a crush on her. His thoughts halted as an alarm went off. He stared at the dusty light that was flashing. He hadn't heard that sound since he was at least 18.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that noise for?" Mercy walked in. "Is it a fire drill or something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No it means we're going to war." He looked at her as her eyes went wide as saucers. "We have to get to the meeting room. C'mon."  
  
  
  
  
  
He slide his leather duster over her shoulders and they ran out of the room. The halls were flooded with people moving towards the meeting room. Most of them were scavengers. The last found in the imedieate area. Of course now they were soldiers but they were dangerous soldiers. They'd been in black and white training camps for a part of their lives and when they were found unsuitable they were cast out and then taken in by WWF. So virtually they had nothing left in this world and were ideal soldiers with nothing but the desire to fight. She moved her body closer to his as they weaved through the crowd to the meeting room. The room was massive to say the least. There was a center stage in the middle and seats all around it. They found a seat next to Matt, Lita, Jeff and Keena. Keena took note to Edge's arm around her shoulders and smirked. Soon enough they were joined by Dwayne and a limping Ronda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened to you?" Keena questioned her. "Did Dwayne go TOO HARD on you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No but I can already tell that Jeff is getting a little excited on you." Ronda snickered when both Keena's and Jeff's face's went blank as if the thought hadn't really occurred to them. Mercy started to giggle but was quickly silenced with a death glare from Keena. Meanwhile Linda had stepped up dead center and looked for attention. Stephanie and Chris Jericho stood beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As each and everyone of you know I summoned you all here because we are about to go to war. Many of you have already been through too many a war to care. But others in our facility are not. They are children born of peace time and I am truly sorry that they will be called to bare arms." Linda's blue eyes settled on the three girls, the three keys her cool gaze sent shiver's down their spines. "A week ago we picked up three life forms. These life forms were indeed human but unlike any other they contained powers not known to us. They are young and innocent yet they are our greatest weapon. It is because of this that we will go to war. If the Nwo got their hands on them the world as we know it, the universe as we know it could be destroyed. These three key's are in the form of female and are under protection. They have been trained accordingly to go into battle as best they can. They will also be on the battle field with us. Commander Stephanie McMahon and Commander Chris Jericho will now take over." Linda stepped down and if you had looked real close you could have seen the tears in her eyes and the mixture of pride and pain flooding her face as her real emotions poured out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" If you will look to the titan tron you will see that the battle will be held on Strickland field. It is expected that the New World Order will attempt an aerial attack. We will have seventeen canon blasters on hover crafts moving in towards the east. That force alone should give our ground forces enough time to charge the Nwo 's battle station. We will need at least two teams to enter the battle station and clear the air. Knock out the communications squad inside and take control of the artilery base in the lower levels. There are eight levels and I'm not going to lie to you. Many will not survive the offensive attacks. The ground troops will Meanwhile guard and attack any fighters and inform us of the surroundings. We will be going behind territory and it will be dangerous. We need a dozen pilots and navigators."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Commander Jericho you will direct your squads and teams." Stephanie turned and stepped off the platform ignoring the look he gave her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Admiral Johnson is your team ready?" Ronda looked up at him in surprise. He hadn't told her he was a General let alone a team leader. He looked from her to his commanding officer and sat up straight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir yes sir my team is ready to go." Dwayne's face had straightened and he looked prepared for anything. He ignored Ronda's intake of sharp breath. He didn't want her to see the side of him that went into battle prepared to kill any and everything coming at him. He felt a pang and tucked it away not looking at her. He didn't want her to see his military façade but is was too late for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Team Extreme?" Commander Chris Jericho looked at the group below him. It was a suicide mission and he knew it. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it had to be done and it was more likely that they would come out safe and sound more so that anyone he knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir we're ready to rumble sir!" Matt said seeing the look on Keena's face when she realized Jeff was going into war. The look in her eyes was like seeing an entire world shatter. She didn't realize how much she was clinging to his arm until his hand went to her cheek and she let go. Matt didn't' understand it. How did this girl in such a short time break through his brother's boundries and steel walls. His dark hair fell around his shoulders as he shook his head. Lita gripped his hand. She wasn't one of the lucky ones who'd been born at the end of the last war. She was born right in the middle of it and during the final battle she was made to fight. She along with Edge watched both their parents die and was taken in by Matt, Jeff, and their parents. He kissed her hand and held it to his chest, where his heart was. She let a small smile slip out. By now they were all so tight and close knit that everything ran like clock works and when time came they'd kill to protect each other. Mat and Jeff were the enforcement, Lita was the navigator, and Edge was their pilot.  
  
  
  
"General Johnson you and your squad will move in and work your way through the doors securing the first 3 leavels on the second level there is a bomb rigged to detonate if anyone unauthorized goes beyond that point. Jeff we need you to disarm it. The rest of Team Extreme you will move down to the lower levels and finish the job by loading the artilery and moving it to our base. Your two pilots Edge and Christian you will fly your teams back and leading our troops home . Bomb any incoming attackers if you must. You will be covered by aerial troops. General Johnson once your team is inside you will take command of the the ground the troops and attack enemy ground forces. Is that clear?" Chris Jericho watched the faces of the soldiers he was speaking to. He could scarcely believe that they would not be coming back. He watched them nod. " You are therefore dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This can't be happening!" Ronda looked at Dwayne her eyes welling with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda I.. there wasn't any need to." She didn't even listen. Turning on her heel she climbed up the stairs up to the door and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda wait come back!" Dwayne ran up the steps taking them two by two to follow her.  
  
  
  
"You do realize we're going with you right?" Keena and Mercy looked at both Edge and Jeff with unmovable expressions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are staying here under the protection of the APA." Edge looked at Keena when her eyes began to blaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right…" Jeff pulled Keena into his arms. " Do you trust me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"yes…" Keena mumbled her anger subsiding. She could already feel the void that she knew was coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy…" Edge looked down at her brushing a stray braid from her face. Her lower lip quivered and she let out a small whimper holding back tears. " Please.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He felt his feet grow cold and looked down as his feet and legs were frozen to the ground. He couldn't move an inch. She pulled his duster closer to her and walked off leaving him there rooted to the spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris watched them from afar. After that moment he would never see them again. They'd be in the Hands of Hogan before noon the next day. And hopefully everything would go back to normal. Stephanie would be angry with him he knew. But if he didn't do what he had to do she wouldn't exist any more and neither would he.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well lol…….. KEENA TAKE IT FROM THERE!!!!!! LOL  
  
  
  
Please PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! You know you want to lol…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SPRING BREAK PARTY TO GO TO!!! Can't wait until I can just DANCE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL I LOVE Y'ALL's MUUWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
  
No Review= No Story!  
  
BYE!!!!! 


	8. Destiny's Desire

K, no battle yet, but things are about to take a turn for the worst. If ya haven't guessed by now, that's chaps written by Keena, the almighty goddess of Mountain Dew and Doritos!! *munches on Doritos*  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's a disclaimer for ya'll. Dangit Mercy, now you got me saying it!!  
  
  
  
*Pulls Kirby Morrow out of her pocket*  
  
  
  
Kirby: O_o ?? How'd I get here?  
  
  
  
Keena: *hands Kirby a sheet of paper* Tell them what I wrote down on the piece of paper.  
  
  
  
Kirby: Keena wuvs Jeff… I thought you loved me!!!  
  
  
  
Keena: Oops.. Gomen. Turn it over.  
  
  
  
Kirby: Keena and Mercy don't own the WWF or it's mighty fine wrestlers… It really says this and fine is underlined many times and is written boldly.  
  
Mercy owns Mercy, Ronda owns Ronda, and Keena isn't owned by anyone at the moment. But she is for sale on Ebay. Chuckles is selling her for 5 cents, but is willing to let Keena go for less.  
  
  
  
*A crowd of guys appears with handfuls of change*  
  
  
  
Crowd: I'll buy her!! I got 5 pennies. I'm bay 30 cents. I gots $250,000 (DAN!! lol) Etc etc…  
  
  
  
Keena: …. Heh heh, I'm more popular than I thought. {=^_^=} *turns into a kitty and runs away* MEOW!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda stop!" Dwayne called out. Ronda continued to walk down the hallway, ignoring Dwayne while she pushed her way through the crowded hallway.  
  
  
  
Dwayne ran to her and turned her around. "Listen, I have to fight. I don't want to leave you but," he cupped her face, "I have to do this. I have to protect you from them."  
  
  
  
The lights began to flicker, showing Ronda's emotions. She took his hands away from her face and walked away. "No you don't," she murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena?" Edge asked, still frozen in place, "Could you help me out?"  
  
  
  
Keena smirked, "What's in it for me? Sure I could let you out, but then Mercy would be pissed at me, and she'd turn me into a block of ice. I mean, I should get something out for helping you and risking my ass."  
  
  
  
"Keena, just let him free," Jeff said as he put his arm around her.  
  
  
  
"No, cuz if I do then you guys will leave us. And-" Keena stopped and began to tremble. Her eyes glazed over and the room turned white. She saw the battlefield. It was empty and serene. However, the tranquility was disturbed by the sound of approaching gunfire. The battle had begun. Keena stood in the middle of this, taking in an entire battle that occurred right before her eyes. Then there was a flash of light, and everything went red. She heard screams, the screams of all of her friends as they were destroyed in from of her.  
  
  
  
She grabbed onto Jeff, and held him tightly, "Please don't leave me Jeff," she pleaded, her eyes beginning to show tears. "Jeff, don't go." She sobbed into his chest.  
  
  
  
"Shhh Keena. It's all right. Nothing will happen," Jeff said in a calm voice as he stroked her hair in attempt to soothe her.  
  
  
  
She let go and looked him in the eye, "You're wrong Jeff," heat became to emulate from her melting the ice that Edge was trapped in and sending a fiery warmth around her. "You're wrong Jeff, you're all going to leave me forever. I saw it. Then" she began to tremble again her voice became a hoarse whisper, "And then, it's going to kill me." Keena collapsed after she finished the last sentence.  
  
  
  
Jeff caught her before she hit the ground. "Keena? Keena? Wake up Keena!!" he shouted. But she didn't hear him. The flames had claimed her, and now they were going to destroy her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena aren't you coming?" Rhonda asked.  
  
  
  
The three were supposed to say goodbye to their friends before they went off to fight the NWO. Keena ignored her friend and sat down. Mercy knelt down and looked at Keena, "Come on Keena. Jeff will be hurt if you don't come to kiss him goodbye." Keena looked down at her hands and sighed.  
  
  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'd probably do something I'd regret if I go."  
  
  
  
Both of the girls knew Keena was right. She was unpredictable at times. She would let her emotions control her.  
  
  
  
Mercy put her hand on Keena's shoulder, "Okay Keena. We'll tell Jeff you said goodbye. Do you want me to freeze him like I did Edge? That way he'll be stuck here." Her friend didn't respond, she simply stared at her hands. The two left after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everything ready?" Matt asked Edge as the blonde man climbed down from the ship. Edge did not answer, but instead was looking at something. Matt turned his head and looked in the same direction and saw Mercy and Ronda walking to them. Edge jumped down and ran over to them.  
  
  
  
"Where's Keena?" he asked. The two girls did not answer; instead they looked down at their feet.  
  
  
  
"She didn't wanna come," Mercy mumbled.  
  
  
  
"What?" Edge asked as he raised Mercy's head and looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Keena didn't want to come," she said in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Edge asked.  
  
  
  
"We really don't know. Keena is…. Well, Keena is Keena. Sometimes it's hard to understand her, but I do know that she does care about him," Ronda answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dwayne came from behind and hugged her, "You're not mad at me anymore are you?"  
  
  
  
Ronda laughed, "Of course not. I'm mad at the NWO, if they dare hurt anyone of you, well you can just imagine what I'll do." Dwayne grinned at the thought of her frying the NWO to a crisp.  
  
  
  
"So, we're here to wish you all good luck and god speed!" Mercy said cheerfully. She turned to Edge, "And you better come back or I'm gonna send Keena out to find you."  
  
  
  
"Oh anything but that!" Edge joked. Then he looked down at Mercy, he knew that there was a chance that he might not make it back to her. Diminishing all thoughts of what was about to happen, he tilted her head up, and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked over at his brother. Jeff had seen that Keena did not come. His eyes showed how he felt, Jeff was heartbroken. Keena had filled the hollowness within Jeff's heart. Jeff tried to hide it, but nearly everyone could tell he had deep feelings for her. Jeff had fallen for the girl, and Matt was happy for him, but deep inside he knew that Keena would eventually have to leave Jeff, as would the other two girls. The three had entered their lives, and changed all of them so quickly. Matt only wished that they could stay. Mainly because it would make his brother happy, also because his closet friend, Edge, was in love with Mercy. There wasn't much that Edge kept secret from Matt, his affection for the girl included.  
  
  
  
Matt shook his head and climbed into the ship, "Come one guys! It's time to go." The rest of his crew settled into the craft and then they left.  
  
  
  
Mercy and Ronda turned around to find the APA waiting for them "I guess we should make sure Keena is okay and didn't burn the bed again," Ronda joked.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Keena kept seeing those images over and over. Having the same vision, watching everyone die. She couldn't take it anymore; it was driving her to the brink of insanity.  
  
  
  
"NO!" she shouted out. Keena looked around the room; she could here engines taking off in the distance. "It's too late. They're all gonna die," She began to sob as she sunk down to the floor, "It's all my fault, it's happening again, just like before and it's all my fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"So why aren't you guys out there fighting?" asked Mercy as they walked back to their room.  
  
  
  
"We're not really official soldiers. We're freelance. We fight for money," Farooq answered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, beer money!" Bradshaw shouted to his friend.  
  
  
  
"Ah I see. So you're supposed to protect us?" Rhonda asked.  
  
  
  
"That's right little missy. You're original protectors left specific orders that if any of you three are hurt, we not only won't get paid, but our asses are on the lines," Bradshaw replied.  
  
  
  
Mercy nodded and opened the door to their room. She heard a muffled whimpering from within. "Keena?"  
  
She and Ronda entered the room to find Keena crawled up in a ball in the corner of the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, Keena what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Mercy and Ronda stooped down next to their friend. Her head, tilted down, causing her dark brown hair to hide her face. The tears that stained her face, hidden from her friends. The fire within her had diminished into a small flickering light, giving off little heat.  
  
  
  
"Keena honey? Keena come on, this isn't funny," Ronda said as she began to gently nudge her friend. Keena remained still. Mercy looked at Ronda, her eyes showing despair for her friend.  
  
  
  
"It is as Destiny desires, Keena," Fagan whispered into Keena's ear, "You are the guardian of fire. Can't you feel it burning deep within your soul?" Keena raised her head. Flames began to surround her, startling her friends, causing them to fall backwards. She then stood up.  
  
  
  
Her eyes had changed from a warm hazel shade, to a golden-brown that had dark flicks of scarlet. Her brown hair was now streaked with red, and was wild and unruly, as if it had become the fire.  
  
  
  
She opened her mouth and spoke in a monotone voice, "Control the uncontrollable, and save this world. It is as Destiny desires." She was then engulfed in the flames, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena did not travel far; she had reappeared one of the hovercrafts. Keena took hold of the controls and started the craft, "And my teachers said that playing video games wouldn't get me anywhere in life," she said with a smirk. She flew off, the fire within navigating her to the battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Jericho looked up at the clock, only one hour till he had to hand the keys over to Hogan. This was going to be for the better. So that he and Stephanie could finally be together, without the threat of war. He sat back and sighed, he just wished he did not have to hurt those three girls, but this was for Stephanie.  
  
  
  
Suddenly four figures ran into his office. "Keena is gone!" the girl, Mercy screamed.  
  
  
  
"What? How did this happen?" Jericho asked. His plans were now destroyed, now he and Stephanie could never be happy.  
  
  
  
"We're not sure, she just disappeared," replied Ronda apprehensively.  
  
  
  
A soldier entered the room, "Sir one of the hovercrafts have been stolen."  
  
  
  
"Keena," Mercy and Ronda said in unison.  
  
  
  
"It seems to be headed in the same direction as the battle Sir," the soldier continued.  
  
  
  
"She's gonna try to stop it," Mercy said to Ronda before they both turned to run out of the room.  
  
  
  
"We're not gonna get paid if the girl is missing," Bradshaw said to Farooq.  
  
  
  
"We should help find her, it's the right thing to do," his partner replied  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but is it worth risking our asses?"  
  
  
  
"But if we find the girl, we might get a bonus," Farooq pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Alright, when this is over, we're going to go out drinking for two straight weeks," Bradshaw said.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena flew the hovercraft at unimaginable speeds; she arrived at the battlefield before the WWF was even half way there. As she climbed out of the craft, she looked around. It was just like in her vision. A calm peaceful area, but soon it would be filled with fighting.  
  
  
  
"I knew you'd come," stated a man's voice. Keena turned around and saw a man in his late fifties standing ten feet away from her.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Now, my little Inferno, you shouldn't have to ask that. You can trust me. I can help you find your way back home. Back to your life," he said as walked closer to her.  
  
  
  
"What's the catch?" Keena questioned as she glared at the man.  
  
  
  
"You scratch my back, I scratch yours. You only need do me one favor."  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Keena asked.  
  
  
  
The man caressed her cheek with his hand ignoring the fever that flowed from within her, "Help me stop this war, and you'll have everything back the way it was. That's all you need do my little Inferno."  
  
  
  
"Then I can go back home, and everything will be like before. No powers, no war."  
  
  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Yes little one. It will be as if you were never here."  
  
  
  
"And the others?" she questioned.  
  
  
  
"No harm will come to them, you just need to help me, and I will make everything better."  
  
  
  
"But who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am Vince, and I can help you. Will you let me help you?" Keena nodded and then followed him to the NWO's base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, here's a list of the Keys powers as of yet.  
  
Ronda: Electricity, telepathy, and flying  
  
Mercy: The power to make me laugh, the power to party, the power to get wasted, lol. Actually ice, telekinesis (moving stuff with her mind)  
  
Keena: Fire, the power to seen in the future/past, and teleportation.  
  
  
  
Mercy, you come up with you're final power. Lol KEENA IS EVIL!!! MUAH HA HA!!  
  
  
  
*Kirby Appears*  
  
Kirby: Keena! Save me! Those guys are trying to kill me!  
  
Keena: {=^_^=} MEOW!! Watashi was neko-chan!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No review=No story  
  
No story= Keena will start stalking people cuz she has lots of free time!! Lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K… I found an awesome song that is so perfect for this fic. It's called "You're not alone". It's from my favorite cartoon Escaflowne. Ahh young love…..  
  
  
  
**I've walked so long  
  
I can't remember - where was my home?  
  
Their distance faces fade away  
  
I'm always on my own.  
  
I can show a smile  
  
It's not hard to do.  
  
I can have the strength to go on  
  
But sometime I wanna let go of everything.  
  
When thoughtfulness is not their game  
  
I teach by giving love.  
  
High mountain seems higher endlessly  
  
when they're pebbles at your feet.  
  
And if you should still fall into despair,  
  
there is one thing left to believe  
  
I lie in your heart always.  
  
Nothing is braver than honesty  
  
My life is your faith in me.  
  
I'll be there when you need  
  
you don't have to hide from me.  
  
What you are feeling now  
  
I fill your soul.  
  
We will seek together destiny  
  
troubles have an end.  
  
we'll carry on hand in hand  
  
you're not alone.  
  
People searching desperately outside themselves  
  
caught up in thinking of whatever helped.  
  
And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from  
  
I feel you now.  
  
I'll be there when you need  
  
we will live together.  
  
Nothing is in our way  
  
with trust in our soul.  
  
We will seek together destiny  
  
troubles have an end.  
  
We will carry on hand in hand  
  
We won't forget we have each other.  
  
Never!  
  
Love is in the hearts of all men  
  
you're not alone.** 


	9. Destiny's Failure

Title: Panic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors: Keena and Mercy (AKA Dramaqueenbee14)  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is by: Mercy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, HHH, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Keena, Mercy, Ronda, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon, Now (Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Hollywood Hogan), Ivory, Stacey Kiebler, RVD, and many more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: I got this idea somewhat from Resident Evil, Wrestletrek by Electra and Xc, and me and Keena's own minds lol. Also this story is set in the future. So what ever is happening now is in the future and they all get cool clothes and gadgets (thinks of Jeff Hardy in Tom Cruise outfits lol) Thanks!!!! All you people who review this story and any of Keena's or my stories y'all are just the best. So here's a thank you from both me and Keena! DUDE!! Keena your chapter blew all of mine out of the water! You tottaly rock and are the best! I bow down to the kick butt Keena! Lol well I hope y'all don't think that this is the end of this so soon cuz well ITZ NOT! But it is the beginning of the adventure so…….. READ ON AND ROCK OUT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy where the hell are you going?" Ronda yelled at her young friend. Keena had rushed off after Jeff and the others. Her heart was pounding so fast. She probably lost one of her closest friends and she couldn't stand to loose another. Gripping Mercy's arm she whipped her around just before she reached the hover crafts. She let go of her arm when she saw the look Mercy gave her. It was pure ice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to stop this…It's why we exist Ronda to save the earth and now is our time" Mercy pulled herself into one of the hovercrafts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Between Keena and Mercy I'll die before I'm 30!" Ronda looked around and realized there were no more hover crafts. "Damn it Mercy wait!!!!!!" She didn't hear her and with an instant she was gone just like Keena. Ronda plopped down on something cold. She looked around her and the entire room was covered in snow. There was a trail from where the hovercraft Mercy stole had been. Were their powers growing? If that was what Mercy could do in a single touch she shuddered to think what Keena could do with a single glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe if I just think happy thoughts!" Ronda grumbled and looked around at her surroundings. In all her life she'd never wished like she did now that she could float or something. The ground beneath her seemed colder. It felt almost breezy. "What the!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ronda was hovering over the snow a good 3 feet. The wind was whisping around her. She looked at the opening with a new determination and spun herself around. She felt her body zip out of the room and into the sky. She did dips and twirls in the air and smiled. "Girls here I come!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how are you going to help me get back to my home?" Keena looked at the old man. His hair was graying and his eyes were bleak. If it weren't for the mind numbing explosions going off inside her she'd be more cautious. All she wanted was for it to stop. He produced to her a large helmet. It was cold and silver much like everything in the new land she was in. But then again it didn't seem like it was so new. It felt like home. She shook her head she had to get back to where she belonged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This will help you unlock your powers. When you reach full potential it will create a rip to whichever time you'd like. We've been using it to do research on where we went wrong in the past few years. It's such a shame that the WWF kicked us out. They could have really used it." Vince said looking down at her. He gave her a reasurring smile. "Slip it on and see how it feels."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright." Keena slid the helmet on and felt every part of her body tingle. Kind of like when Jeff kissed her. She shoved that thought aside and concentrated. The heat inside her grew and grew. Her intensity was something not seen before by Vince. Her mind lapsed and she let the fire take control. She was no longer Keena she was the Fire goddess and she would not be stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"McMahon to Hogan." Vince said into his comm link. "She's inside. Once her friends get close enough the universe will be ours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is Edge to Nero…Edge to Nero!" Edge said into his comm. System. His voice carried an edge like it always did when he went into battle. " We have a visual on enemy lines sir!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nero to Edge…Nero to Edge!" Jeff replied his voice emotionless. He received the visual sent by Edge and looked to Matt and Dwayne. "Visual has been received."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HALT!" Dwayne yelled out to his troops. Hovercraft engines died out and he saw at the horizon black and whites lined up and prepared to battle. "Ready!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Move out team!" Matt lead his team of troops eastward to the battle station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready!!" Dwayne watched his troops get into position guns targeted, locked on and ready. "I have never been more proud to lead a group of soldiers into war, Don't fail me!" He cocked his gun and aimed the black and whites cascaded down the him charging at full speed he waited until they were only 75 feet away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ATTACK!!!!" The troops fired their blasters and guns at the Black and Whites. Within Minutes the field was mixed with screams and cry's of battle hungry men and women. The sides weren't even noticeable anymore. They just seemed like a pack of dogs attacking each other. The fight would no doubt last for hours. This was an endless battle. It would keep going until no one stood. Bloodcurdiling cries erupted from the field as pilots began to bomb calvaries and second waves of attacks. The ground which was now being covered in snow would be forever stained with the blood of brothers and sisters alike.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Moving in." Matt and his team began to walk towards battle station. Their bodies pressed together Matt held out his arm. Picking up a piece of snow he hurdled it in the air. It should have hit the side of the building but it didn't. It stopped then sizzled. The ball of snow had hit something indeed. A force field similar to a giant bubble came into view.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Christian can you take down the shield?" Matt asked a young blonde who moved to the front. He set out a small compact. "What the hell is that we're not supposed to be doing hair and make up at this time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just watch sir." Christian motioned for them to move backwards and he held up a small button. The compact had been set at the base of the force field. He pushed the button and the compact shot an energy bolt at the shield and it formed it's own shield around the bottom of it. The blinding yellow light absorbed the shield and sucked it into the compact. Christian hit the button again and the energy shot directly at the door. The door burst open and the energy receded back into the compact. The compact closed and Christian picked it up. "Great huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Impressive.." Matt smiled a bit and raised his gun. "Move in!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt and his team moved into the battle station and the black and white warriors working with the controls stood up. "This level of this battle station is now under WWF control. GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! FACE DOWN! HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! YOU MOVE YOU GET SHOT!" Matt motioned for Jeff and the rest of the team to move along down to the lower levels.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep alive people!" Jeff's monotone voice rang out. Jeff's boots clanked down the winding metal staircase along with the rest of the men and women with him. His back against the wall he reached his destination. Seconds later he nodded to Christian to check around the corner. Christian checked and counted the advesaries. Jeff muttered into his comm link with Matt while Christian signaled how many. " Seven guards, 8 workers, 12 higher officers."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff do a sweep." Matt said. Jeff made a sweeping motion with his hands to the other team members and they nodded in understanding. He split the group and pointed one to Christian and one to himself. Christian motioned for his group to follow him. He grinned at his friend and walked into the room taking out 3 of the guards. Opening the compact he hit 6 of the 12 high officers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GET DOWN OR DIE!!!" He screamed out the order. 8 of the people in the room didn't listen he nodded to his team and they opened fire. Jeff swooped into the room and walked straight with his team to an elevator and looked at Christian who was working on the security codes. The last six of higher officers crept up on Christian. Jeff whipped out his pistol and fired. Hitting each of them in the back or head. They dropped to the ground and Christian turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks…" He nodded smiling. Jeff holstered his gun and smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey it's in my job description!" Christian finished with the system and the elevator doors opened. Jeff and his team got in and it went down into the third level. They split again and invaded the 3rd level which wasn't heavily guarded. Moving down to the last 5 levels they loaded up. There were blasters from the early 21st century to modern day phasers. Loading up as much as possible Jeff and his team moved back up stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep moving!" Jeff said as they created a train of people moving weapons upstairs and on to the plane that Edge and Lita were flying. He moved down to the last level on his own. No guards were standing to protect it. Unholstering his blaster he looked into the room. His blaster clattered to the ground uselessly. He was horrified at what he saw. In the center of the room was a cryostasis casing. Inside was his one and only love. Her red hair spurring around the tank her eyes were closed and her skin was bone white. She looked nearly lifeless. He began to walk to her but the ground shook beneath him. A patch in the ceiling opened above the tank. It lifted from the ground. Her eyes opened and all he could see was fire. In an instant the tank was gone flying off to god knows where.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff we're loaded get out of there!!!" Matt yelled into his comm link. Inside Jeff's head he was telling himself to move. Every limb in his body was frozen. Gun fire above him broke the bond the moment before had on him. His body was pumping adrenaline. He reached the 3rd floor in seconds at a time. The scene before him made his stomach turn. His team lay in heaps as the rest tried to fight off the black and whites who rebelled. Christian was bleeding heavily from the shoulder. He rushed to his friend and helped him up. Taking the blaster rifle that Christian had he cleared a path for them. He cried out when he felt hot laze split his skin 3 times in a row. His legs burned and he rushed out of the level and made it to the 1st level. He didn't see Matt but assumed that he was already moving out on one of the hover crafts. He came face to face with a dozen blasters. He looked afraid for a moment but whispered something to Christian.  
  
  
  
Above ground Edge hopped out and helped pull the weapons into the plane. Shots were being fired from every direction. His heart was pounding so fast just like a jackhammer. He watched as they loaded the last case on to the plane and the last of the passengers with out hover crafts had climbed in including Matt. He didn't see Jeff anywhere and while climbing into the pilot's seat he felt heat burst through his back and he tumbled to the ground. Lita screamed out to him and started to get out of her seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fly them back GET BACK IN THERE AND GET THEM OUT!!" Edge fell back slipping into an unconcious state.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good idea." Christian got out in a gasp. He reached into his belt and pulled out the compact. Throwing it at them Jeff shot 3 of the officers at the door. They escaped narrowly by diving into the sand. Christian and Jeff made it to one of the hover crafts. They heard groaning from some where and looked around. Jeff turned around and saw his friend lying in the snow looking half dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHRISTIAN HELP ME!!" Jeff called out to Christian who began to start the hover craft up. He hopped down and together they lifted their friend into the hovercraft. In milliseconds they zoomed out while the battlestation exploded inside. They shot out some flares and off in the distance they could see Dwyane leading what was left of his troops in retreat. Their job was done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" Christian looked off to the west and saw lightning and fire exploding in a brilliant light. His heart sunk. It couldn't be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Christian lets check it out!" Jeff navigated the craft in the direction of the area.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercy raced on the path her eyes cautiously scooting out the area. Suddenly she saw something from above. Looking up she saw it looked like a casket or tank of some kind. It hit the ground and she couldn't stop her hovercraft in time. She hit the top of it and broke it off. She was sent flying from her hover craft and onto the ground. Ronda however had time to stop. She hopped down and looked at the case as a figure rose from it. Her heart leapt for joy. It was Keena. She'd come back!  
  
  
  
  
  
"KEENA!!" Ronda raced forward only to be knocked down by a shockwave of heat. Keena had a silver helmet on her head and her body as well was incased in a silver body suit. Her hair was still red and her eyes were still full of fire. Keena looked down at her and raised her arm. Fire shot out and hit the ground in front of Ronda causing her to be shot backwards. Ronda tried to control it but it was unstoppable. The air around them crackled as her blonde hair went white. Her eyes were filled with a white heat like the rest of her heart. She couldn't think couldn't speak all she could feel was the power taking over her. She raised her arms and created a large electric ball and spun it at Keena in retailiation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god." Jeff muttered as they reached the scene. Keena and Ronda were going at it.. Each time they used their powers they rose higher in the sky. The sky was darkening into a garrish purple and orange color. He was powerless to stop them. He looked around and wondered where was Mercy. Edge groaned again and opened his eyes. Jeff knelt down next to him and handed him a canteen of water. He stood again and exchanged glances then returned to the battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop!" Mercy struggled to stand. "It's safe to say I'll never be a stunt double. DAMN THAT HURT!" She muttered and looked at the two beings. She had to stop them. Looking at Keena and the helmet she groaned and shot out an ice blast. It covered the helmet entirely but didn't destroy it. Keena turned her deadly gaze on her. Ronda did the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh shit." Mercy muttered and didn't even try to fight the cold prickling that tingled along her skin. She let it consume her. The cold emptiness. Her heart stopped completely and she slipped into the power that now controled her. She tried to fight back but resistance was futile. Her eyes turned a startling shade of blue and her braids froze where they flew. She stood in the middle of them. She had to stop this if it meant destroying one or both of them. Even if it meant herself. Before she could attack she felt heat on her right side and a sharp stinging on her left. She raised her arms against it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Edge struggled to stand. He gripped the railing around the hover craft and Jeff's shoulder for balance. He could barely see as the wind around them whipped and howled. The temperature dropped then rose and thunder boomed. His vision cleared and his suspicions were confirmed. There in front of him were the three keys having it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"UHHH JEFF WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Christian looked at his friend while Mercy raised her arms and ice bolts began to shoot out. Keena and Ronda threw out one last blast and it consumed Mercy whole. The ice coarsed up the other two's legs and their powers consumed them. A wave of power surged through the land and all three collapsed in a bloody heap. Jeff navigated the hovercraft forward and raced towards the three. When he got there he didn't even hesitant to hide his fear or his tears. Edge just collapsed again upon sight of the girls. Christian jumped down off the vehicle and pulled Ronda and Mercy on to the craft while he cradled Keena in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GOD NO!" Dwayne Johnson rushed into the Medical Center. His body was physically worn but his heart wasn't. He'd heard a snippet of a conversation. Ronda was dead? He flew out of the entrance way in a rage all the to where he was standing at that very moment. Trish had rushed up to him and pushed him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's slipping in and out of conciousness! SHE NEEDS HER REST!" He shoved the woman out of the way and knelt by Ronda's bed. He touched her face and kissed her forehead. Her body was charred and covered in blood. She was freezing cold. She gripped his hand and brought it to her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are…..you….Alright?" She croaked out. She looked at him lovingly. The dirt, blood, and cuts all over his face must have given him away. His eyes watered and he nodded in response to her question. He began to cry and with a shaky hand she reached and wiped his tears away. She nodded and decieded to say what she had to say before she passed out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris…..and Stephanie…" She croaked. He looked confused. "Jericho and Stephanie….did this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dwayne leaned in to hear her better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon handed over Keena…..and soon…..Me….and ……Mercy……..They.." She moaned in pain and pushed a button sending medication into her body. "They…..sent……..y'all………to…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They sent us to what?" Dwayne could feel her falling asleep and hoped she would finish what she was saying. It was almost as if she was dying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"….To….Die." She collapsed back onto the pillow and fell into a deep sleep. He was shocked. Angry. He felt betrayed. His blood was boiling as he kissed her forehead again and let her hand drop. He had to find Jeff and Edge. If he went to Chris or Steph on his own he'd kill them where they stood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL KEENA TAKE IT FROM HERRE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK Y'all for reading!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I just got Forceable ENTRY AND IT ROCKS!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	10. The Battle Within

Happy Easter! Yeah! Whooo! Meat on Fridays! Yeah…. Ummm. Okay. I'm done….  
  
Warning: This chapter is a pro-Keena chapter. So if you don't really like Keena, then I sugest you skim over it, then review and tell us that you don't like Keena. But Keena is a goddess!! lol  
  
I'm selfish, and I thought that Keena and Jeff should finally admit their feelings for each other. Shut up Chuckles! He's mine now!!  
  
Thanks to all who have read, and to those who've taken the time to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dwayne found Edge sitting next to Mercy's bed, she was badly burnt, and looked near death. Dwayne placed his hand on Edge's shoulder, "We need to talk. Don't worry about Mercy, she'll be fine, we have to find Jeff, then I have something to tell both of you." Edge nodded and followed him to where Jeff was.  
  
  
  
Unlike the other two girls, Keena was literally tied down to the bed. It was done for the protection of the medical staff; Keena would wake up and begin to strike anyone around her unconsciously. It was as if she was possessed.  
  
  
  
"Jeff," Edge said to his friend, "Can we talk for a few minutes?"  
  
  
  
Jeff shook his head, "I can't leave her again, and I can't leave her like this. I was supposed to protect her."  
  
  
  
"Jeff, she'll be fine, but we really need to talk." Dwayne said.  
  
  
  
Then suddenly Keena began to toss and turn, attempting to break the bonds that kept her in the bed. It was rather frightening to watch. Her eyes were dull and empty and she would start shouting things that made no sense.  
  
  
  
"Gonna, stop. Just… No, shift, time…. Please …. Home… NO DON'T!!!" Keena shouted out.  
  
  
  
Trish ran into the room to sedate her. Keena clamed down and became still. Edge looked at Jeff, he looked completely distraught.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, please come with us. Me might be able to stop the people that did this to Keena," Dwayne said. Jeff did not reply; he just stared at Keena. Jeff stood up and brushed some of Keena's hair out of her face. Her skin was now very pale, nearly white, and it was very cold.  
  
  
  
Jeff sighed, "All right, but not to long, I don't want anything else to happen to her. And when she wakes up, I want to be here for her." The three men left the medical bay, and went to a private room.  
  
  
  
"Ronda told me that Chris and Stephanie were the ones that did this to them. They sent us out to fight, hoping to turn the three girls over to the NWO or so I'm guessing." Dwayne explained.  
  
  
  
"Wait, you mean, that all of those people died so that they could just hand over Mercy, Keena, and Rhonda?" Edge asked and Dwayne nodded, "I just can't believe this. How sick can they be?"  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do about it Dwayne?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
Dwayne looked at him, "I think that we should confront them, found out why they did what they did. But I think we should wait until the girls are a little better."  
  
  
  
Jeff and Edge nodded. Then Edge's communicator went off, "Edge here," he answered.  
  
  
  
"Edge, you need to come here quick. Something really bizarre just happened," Trish said. The three of them hurried to medical bay.  
  
  
  
There Mercy, was sitting up, unscratched. She looked fine, as if nothing happened. She looked up at the three men, "Hi guys!" Edge walked over to her and he hugged her tightly. "Hey, don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"It's like her body healed itself," Trish explained, "Every single test I tried came out negative. She's perfectly healthy."  
  
  
  
Mercy looked around, "Where's Ronda and Keena? Are they okay?" she asked Trish. Everyone refused to answer her, "Edge, we're are they!"  
  
  
  
"They're next door," he replied.  
  
  
  
Mercy got up and ran to find Ronda unconscious lying on a bed. "Ronda, what happened?" She walked up to her and touched Ronda's face. There was a blinding light, and then Ronda's eyes fluttered open. Trish came in and scanned Ronda's body.  
  
  
  
"She's healed too. Just like Mercy," Trish confirmed.  
  
  
  
"I got another cool power!" Mercy exclaimed as she jumped up and down, "Now to heal Keena!" Mercy rushed to where Keena was. She looked at her friend, who was still tied down on the bed. She was asleep from the sedatives. "Oh, Keena. Why is she tied up like that?" Mercy asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"She was a danger to herself and to everyone around her," Trish explained. Mercy walked over to her friend, as everyone stood near the door. "She was badly injured, just like you two, but something else went wrong."  
  
  
  
Mercy brushed some of Keena's hair out of her face, it was brown again, but you could still see several strands of crimson. Then there was the blinding light again. "Keena? Can you hear me?" Mercy asked. Keena moaned in response.  
  
  
  
Ronda stood next to Mercy, "Keena, come on wake up." Keena's fingers began to move, "Can you remove these things, so she can sit up?" Ronda asked Trish and she nodded, and did as Ronda asked.  
  
  
  
Keena's eyes slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, confused at Edge, Dwayne, Jeff, and Trish. "Who-who are you?" She then saw Mercy and Ronda. "Mercy, Ronda what's going on? Who are they? What the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
"Keena, you know them. Remember? They're your friends," Ronda replied, bewildered at Keena's reaction to seeing them.  
  
  
  
"I-I don't know these people. I've never seen them before," Keena said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and began to sob.  
  
  
  
Jeff walked over to Keena and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Keena, it's okay. I'm here. We're all here to protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you."  
  
Keena looked up at him and spoke in a detached tone of voice, "Get you hands off of me." Jeff's face became upset; Keena didn't remember him, or any of them. "Mercy, get them away from me," Keena cried out.  
  
"You guys, I think it's best for you all to leave the room. Me and Ronda area going to talk with Keena, to see what's wrong." Jeff looked distant, staring at Keena who was now be consoled by Ronda, "Jeff, she loves you. They did something to her. Don't worry; well find a way to make her remember. I promise."  
  
  
  
The group left and waited outside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena, do you remember anything that happened?" Ronda asked. Keena shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Keena asked. "Where's my family? Are they okay?" Mercy looked at Ronda, they weren't going to find any answers from Keena.  
  
  
  
"Shh, Keena. Just rest okay? We'll be back real soon, just rest." Mercy replied.  
  
  
  
Keena laid down on the bed, and Mercy and Ronda left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Dwayne asked once they closed the door.  
  
  
  
"Keena doesn't remember anything about this place, this time. It's like she was never here." Ronda said.  
  
  
  
"Ronda, when we were fighting, did you see what Keena was wearing?" Mercy asked. "It was this weird helmet thing."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, do you think that's why she's like this?"  
  
  
  
Jeff's blood began to boil; he punched the wall, leaving a dent. "They did this to her. When I was at the base, I saw her in this tank, wearing that helmet. They messed with her mind."  
  
  
  
Mercy nodded, "I saw the tank too. We need to find a way to resolve this, to bring Keena back like she was."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I want my crazy Keena back." Ronda agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then a scream was heard from inside the room, the all ran in to find Keena, huddled in the corner rocking, and murmuring to herself. Her hair was in her face, and her eyes were glossy. Ronda knelt down next to her, "Keena, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Keena's voice was a hoarse whisper, "Fire, fire everywhere. It's eating me inside, and it everywhere. Burning everything."  
  
  
  
Ronda touched Keena's arm, it was scorching hot. "Keena, what did they do to you?" as she touched Keena, she was seeing her thoughts. She saw a gray haired man, handing her a helmet, then she saw Keena in the tank. She saw as the flames were taking over her body.  
  
  
  
Ronda pulled her hand away, "Is that what he did to you Keena?" Keena didn't respond, instead she remained still, staring off into space. Ronda helped Keena up, and sat her down on the bed. "Keena, don't worry, we'll get that bastard. I promise."  
  
  
  
"What happened Ronda?" Mercy asked.  
  
She turned to her friend, "That helmet, it forced the flames to consume Keena. When we were fighting her, we chose to release our powers, but the machine, it broke down the barriers that Keena set up to prevent the fire from taking over." Ronda answered. "It was so terrible, in there. Her mind is filled with so much chaos." Ronda turned to Jeff, "But I saw you in there Jeff. She loves you, I saw that. But the fire won't let her remember you."  
  
  
  
Jeff looked at Keena, who appeared lifeless as she sat next to Ronda. He stroked her cheek gently. "How can we stop it?"  
  
  
  
Mercy responded, "We can't. This is Keena's battle. All we can do is be here when she overcomes the fire."  
  
  
  
"I think that Jeff should stay here, the rest of us should face Stephanie and Jericho. Maybe they can give us some answers." Dwayne said.  
  
  
  
"I agree. We need to stop them before they do anything else," Edge said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle within Keena  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood in the middle of a park; it was just like the one near her house. It was based around a large hill. Her hair was flowing around her loosely, as if she was under water. She looked around, and saw a little girl, on the swing set. Keena walked over to her, and sat down in the swing next to the girl. The girl began to cry, "What's wrong?" Keena asked. The little girl looked up at Keena and Keena gasped. The girl was Keena, when she was nine years old.  
  
  
  
She took Keena's hand and walked her to a building, inside, there was several people crying and holding each other. Up front, Keena saw her brothers and her father and herself, hugging. Then she saw her mother in a casket. "No! NO! I'm not gonna remember this!" Keena yelled out as tears began to form. She tried to turn away, but the girl held onto her hand.  
  
  
  
Then they were where Jeff, Matt, and Lita found Keena, Mercy, and Ronda. "This is where it started… NO! I don't want this! I want to go back home!! I want to be with my family!!" Keena screamed out as she closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. Flames surrounded her. The flames burrowed deep into her body, smoldering her innards, and leaving the gross stench of burnt flesh.  
  
  
  
Keena opened her eyes, and she was back in the park, she was sitting on a swing, alone. In the distance, she saw the shadow of a person walking towards her through the red mist that had developed. As the person walked closer to her, the mist cleared to reveal a man. He walked closer to Keena and knelt down in front of her, "Keena, you have to fight this. We need you. I need you," he said.  
  
  
  
Everything turned white.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff sat next to Keena's bed; she had been unconscious for about thirty minutes. The others had gone to talk with Stephanie and Jericho. He watched Keena as she began to toss, Jeff held onto her right hand, "Keena, you have to fight this. We need you. I need you."  
  
  
  
Keena's eyes gently opened. "Jeff?"  
  
He was startled, but then answered, "I'm here Keena." His heart was jumping for joy, she remembered him! She called for him.  
  
  
  
Keena started to sit up, but fell back on the bed, "Where is everyone else?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"There taking care of some unfinished business. Don't worry about it. He only thing that matters is you're okay." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Jeff?" she asked and he looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
She traced the outline of his jaw with her hand, "Did you really me it?"  
  
  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
  
  
"That you need me." Keena said and Jeff nodded.  
  
  
  
"Keena, I need you. I love you," Jeff didn't mean to say the last part; it just slipped out.  
  
  
  
"I love you too Jeff," she said before she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena note: Sorry if it was boring, but Keena can't get any romance in her real life, so she's finding love in fanfiction…. Ah I'm such a loser!! lol We have 26 reviews!! YESH! You guys are so totally cool! I love you to pieces.  
  
Look Mercy! I gave you a cool power!! You can heal people!! YEAH! *blows into her kazoo*  
  
  
  
Review!! Then send me candy  
  
c/o Keena 52384 W Keena Street, Keena Town, and Il 32500 lol  
  
  
  
Mercy, take it from there! 


	11. Twins N' Things

Title: Panic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors: Keena and Mercy (AKA Dramaqueenbee14)  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is by: Mercy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't wait to get my hands on those two….TWO…..BUTTHEADS!" Mercy muttered causing Edge to laugh. "Edge no offense but what hell was so damned funny?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I dunno the fact that you just used the primitive word "Butthead" seems reason enough…." He looked at her this whole thing had made her a bit harder. Gone was that look of carefreeness that she showed when she first arrived. He felt his chest tighten same thing had happened to everyone on the station. They became disillusioned to death. Treating it as if it were an everyday occurrence. He swore not to let that happen to Mercy or any of the other girls. They were too young to be put into that state of mind. Mercy saw his face and her expression softened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Edge I didn't mean to snap at you…It's just….I was dying Ronda was dying…Keena was dying!" Ronda and Dwayne ahead of them stopped their walk and Ronda looked back at her friend. "And all of a sudden were fine because I have this power…. I don't like playing God Edge……"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"…..for the time being you are God." Chris Jericho's voice rang out like a shot in an open field. Within seconds Dwayne and Edge's blasters were unholstered and they'd stepped in front of the girls. "I'm glad you both are alright…How is the other one doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like you give a damn!" Ronda hissed feeling the ball of energy forming in her palm. It swirled with light in the dim hallway. The temperature dropped as Mercy came up beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think when I show you what I must show you you'll forget what I've done." Chris motioned for them to follow him when they didn't he became angry. "Damn it! I said…" He didn't get the last words out as he was speared by Edge. Dwayne held him up on the wall by his neck breathing in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't answer to you anymore you Son of a BITCH!" Dwayne said dangerously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell…..THAT'S MY FACE!!" Edge whipped around quickly his eyes darting back and forth wildly. There in the hall stood two Mercys and two Rondas.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You piece of shit give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn my foot side ways shine it up real nice and STICK IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dwayne watched the man begin to quiver in fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DWAYNE!! Drop him!!!" Ronda yelled at him and he turned around dropping Commander Jericho to the floor. Edge laughed and gave a whipping sound indicating that Ronda had Dwayne wrapped around her small little finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh and you aren't?!" Dwayne countered but was silenced by the icicle that had shot in between he and Edge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy….do you have a twin sister that you didn't tell me about?" Edge looked at her and bit his lip. Ronda wrinkled her nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"EDGE THAT'S SO GROSS!!" He looked at her as if to say what? "I doubt Mercy wants to have a threesome with…..herself!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you people!?!" The other Ronda said. She was wearing a pair of tight flared jeans with a white nike sweat shirt. (RONDA Love yaz dearly but hey I have no idears what is in your closet lol… So guess what!? You get to invade mine! Same for Keena! Lol ok back the story) Her eyes drifted to Dwayne's chest and the scars that were sewn up and bandaged. She stepped seductively towards him. "Hey you're kind of cute! How about you and me…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda!!!" Dwayne jumped behind his girl or the real one he shook his head confused. Ronda balled up her fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Touch him you little poser and I'll Tear your CANDY ASS TO SHREDS!!!! IF YOU SMELLL WHAT RONDA IS COOKING!!!" Everyone around them looked at her quizzically. (in anime that would be a big assed sweat drop) She looked back at them with lightning blazing in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you get here?" Mercy winced as she looked at herself in tacky red shorts and a Shirt with Britney Spears on it. Her twin was a definite fashion victim. A odd sensation struck her and she looked at Ronda who seemed to feel the same thing. Keena was awake, Alive and Kicking. "And how many of you came?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff…." Was curled against her in the bed his arm over her. He refused to let her sleep alone and proceeded to climb into the bed with her. Of course they didn't do anything…..yet. She had to admit one thing Jeff may look like a small fry but he way one heavy man. She'd heard something in the darkness of the now dim room. Keena tried to sit up straight but thanks to a snoring Jeff she was yet again stuck to the table. She had kicked him, hit him, and shoved him. There was only one thing she could do that would wake him up. She hated to do it but she had a weird feeling that being carved up in this time and space by an axe murderer wasn't going to be any fun, regardless how cool it looked on her video games. She gripped some of Jeff's dark blue hair and pulled. He screamed in pain and rolled off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it Jeff just let the serial killer know where we are so he can hack us up why don't you!" She muttered. His eyes darkened and he leapt from the floor knocking someone or something down to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the….Get off me!!!!" A voice that sounded so familiar sneered. "Ugh! Hey…you're pretty sexy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"KEENA!!?!?!" Jeff flipped on the lights and looked at the bed. "KEENA?!?!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Both said at the same time. They turned to each other each administering deadly glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KEEENNNNNNAAAA!!!!" Ronda and Mercy burst through the door. And then Mercy and Ronda rushed through the door followed by Edge and Dwayne.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MERCY!?!?" Keena looked at Mercy or…Mercy??? Then she looked at Ronda or…Ronda?  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Keena looked at Jeff who hopped up off the girl and walked to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They came in through the same rift you did…" Chris looked at them. "There is a way you can go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"…..No…." Keena began to stand up. "I AM NOT GOING BACK!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want…I need Jeff and he needs me…I'm not leaving damn it!" Keena gripped Jeff's hand and he held her. She was exhausted and her head began to hurt. She leaned on him for support the other Keena looked on in disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will come back…." Evil Keena smiled. "or die." Jeff's eyes widened and Keena's hand shot out releasing a fire ball that singed off a piece of the girls shirt. He smiled at her and her fingers ran over his knuckles. She knew he was wondering if her fire was starting again he also knew she didn't have the answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok look here pixy dust!" Mercy looked at her twin. "You are an evil hoochie! And don't look at my…Don't look AT EDGE LIKE THAT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's ok you can say it Mercy.." She blushed furiously. He was still unaware of her memories that had come back. He would be her second boyfriend. A sadness filled her heart when she thought about her ex. She never got to say good bye. She didn't get to say good by to any of her family. A quiet tear formed but she didn't let it fall. She instead smiled at Edge, her protector, and then looked at Ronda who unlike her and Keena was having a civil conversation with her twin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda you know why I'm here don't you?" "Evil" Ronda asked. She looked at the young woman in front of her. Her mother. She smiled and took out a needle. She injected it in herself and heard The other girls scream and the men rush over to see what was going on. She looked at her mother and jammed the needle in her wrist and pushed down on the syringe. "Evil" Ronda lay dead on the floor and Evil Keena raised her old school gun at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am Evil Keena and I will…." Her body jerked and she looked at the hole in between her ribs. She fell backwards to the floor and Keena slid Jeff's blaster back into it's holster.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks babe.." She smiled a bit before wincing at the pain she still felt in her back. Evil Mercy lunged at Ronda and Dwayne tackled her to the floor (lol I got tackled by Rocky….hehehe! I need to stop! No more DP for ME!). Evil Mercy sent a look to her twin and her twins….Edge that would turn anyone but Mercy to ice. Edge however felt the chill go through him. It felt like darkness creeping over a green pasture. They hadn't seen anything yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Edge said looking him. "She still looks like my…She still looks like Mercy don't kill her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Edge EW!!!!" Ronda mumbled as Dwayne rolled his eyes and helped her up. She gripped her stomach and her whole world came to a stop. Her tummy had gotten obscenely large.. As if she was….. Pregnant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm a DADDY?" Dwayne looked her happily. "I'm A DADDY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What have I done?" Chris looked at the girl. He'd have to get rid of the key's himself if he wanted to survive. If he wanted Stephanie to survive. He had to destroy them one by one. Unfortunatly for the girls and their loves it wouldn't be the last time that they would see Evil Mercy. Not by a long shot. Ronda's past life…all of their past lives were going to come back and bite them in the ass. One way or another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!!! LOL When ever I write a chap for this fic I'm always creatively drained! Plus I wrote this after writing my Elp paper on what I want to do with my life. I hope my teacher wasn't expecting me to be a senator. LOL THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! Go read KEENA'S NEW STORY! OR go read one of my new ones! AND while your at it you might want to try and see about Ronda's Stories mystic queen=ronda. LOVE y'ALLZ!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KEENA TAKE IT FROM HERE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pretty PLEASE!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*BUBBLES FLIES OFF TO FIND EDGE……AGAIN* 


	12. No title cuz Keena is lazy...

Sorry it took so long, I'll stop babbling so you can read the fic. We (Me and Mercy) don't own the WWF or any of its subsidiaries (Whoa! Econ flashback! lol) Mercy owns herself, Ronda owns herself, and Keena still is an unowned person. Chuckles is taking offers, she said she'd trade Keena for a pack of Lucky Strikes and a bottle of Tequiza. lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mercy asked as she looked at her twin.  
  
Everyone stared at the three twins in silence. Something big was about to happen, but they had no clue as to what. Ronda's stomach was now swelled with a child.  
  
  
  
"Ronda, I didn't think you and Dwayne, well you know," Edge said.  
  
"We didn't," Dwayne replied.  
  
"Well then how did that happen?" Edge asked.  
  
Ronda lightly touched her stomach, "I have no clue." She then winced.  
  
Dwayne grabbed her arm, "Are you okay?" Ronda nodded.  
  
"The baby just kicked."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keena?" Jeff looked down at her as she leaned against him. She was still worn out, and didn't respond to Jeff's voice. "Keena?" There was still no response from the brunette. Keena began to tremble and murmur incoherently. "Guys, something wrong with Keena, I think she's having another vision," he said to his friends.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to Keena and watched as Jeff held onto her. Then she opened her eyes and walked over to Ronda. Keena placed her hands on Ronda's stomach, "This thing inside you, it will kill you if you allow it to live," then she walked over to her twin's body, "Get up," she commanded, "I know you're not dead."  
  
Evil Keena stood up, as she did so the hole from when she was shot healed itself, she smirked, "So they were right. You are powerful. But I guess I wasn't made to look exactly like you, I'm better looking." She walked over to Mercy's Twin and lightly kicked her, "Hey, get up lazy ass." Mercy's twin sat up, then slowly stood while her wounds healed, just like her accomplice.  
  
"What happened to R?" Evil Mercy asked. Evil Keena looked at Ronda and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Who, no what are you?" Mercy asked.  
  
  
  
Keena stood in front of her twin, "They're clones; exact duplicates of us."  
  
  
  
Edge looked at Mercy, then her twin, "So that's Mercy." Keena nodded.  
  
  
  
Evil Mercy smiled and walked up to Edge, "I'm better than Mercy."  
  
  
  
"Get your hands off of him or I'll-" Mercy yelled but was interrupted by her twin.  
  
"You'll what? Hurt me. You can't. Besides, I think Blondie over here won't allow that," she replied as she gestured towards Edge.  
  
"See, that's where you're wrong bitch," Mercy said before shooting an ice shard at her. "If you say another word, I'll freeze your mouth shut."  
  
  
  
Keena and her twin stood, with only a few inches in between them, staring into each other's eyes. Keena smirked, "You're not exactly like me, I was wrong."  
  
Evil Keena raised her right eyebrow, "Oh really?"  
  
Keena nodded, "You're nothing but a cheap copy. You think you're me, but you're not."  
  
"I know everything you know. Every experience, every memory. I know your weaknesses, you strengths, what you love," she looked at Jeff then back at Keena, "And what you hate."  
  
  
  
Jeff stepped in between the two and spread them apart, "I don't know what you are really, but I think you should explain yourselves," he said to the clones.  
  
  
  
Keena's clone laughed then walked closer to Keena, "Do you really think he cares about you? That someone would actually give a damn about a homely half-breed like you? The poor little girl that doesn't know where she fits in.," she nodded to Jeff, "You know that he's just like all the others, he's only going to use you, then leave you when he's had his fun." Jeff grabbed her arm then pushed her away from Keena.  
  
  
  
Jeff hugged Keena, "Don't believe what she says, she's trying to play with your mind so she can destroy you. I love you and I'll never leave you," he whispered to Keena.  
  
  
  
"Jeff's right Keena. We all care about you. We won't let anybody hurt you and we'll never leave you," Ronda said.  
  
  
  
Keena pushed Jeff away, then grabbed his gun, and aimed it at the two clones, "Who sent you? Was it Vince?"  
  
  
  
Mercy's twin chuckled, "Partially yes, it was Vince and someone else."  
  
  
  
Keena's finger twitched near the trigger, "Who else?"  
  
  
  
Her own twin walked up to Keena and pushed the gun down, "That doesn't matter, just remember this. We know your every thought, every want, and every desire. We know how to destroy you," She turned then pulled something out of her pocket and threw it to the ground. Smoke filled the room, "We'll see you real soon Ronda, and enjoy your life while you can."  
  
  
  
Everyone coughed and ran out of the room. Jeff and Edge looked down the hallway for the clones, but they saw nothing. Jeff coughed again, "Damn, they got away."  
  
  
  
Edge held onto Mercy and made certain that she was okay and Dwayne protectively held onto Ronda. Ronda looked around, "Umm, where's Keena?" The group looked around and could not find her. "I really hate when she does that. I wish she would warn us before she disappears," Ronda said before wincing again.  
  
  
  
Dwayne looked at her with great concern, "Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Ronda sighed, "I don't know what's inside of me, but it sure likes to kick."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The two clones raced down the hallways unaware that Keena was following them. By some stroke of luck, Keena had developed good tracking skills from years of playing hide and go seek late at night. She heard the two leave the room after the cloud of smoke surrounded everyone. She slowed down as the two turned a corner and she hid behind a door as Mercy's clone checked to see if they were being followed.  
  
  
  
In her vision, she saw that the three clones had been sent to destroy Keena, Ronda, and Mercy. They could not die unless the keys were killed. Keena wasn't sure about how they were created. She only knew what she saw, and that was the three were created to destroy. She slowly walked close to the wall towards where the clones went. She stopped when she heard three voices, two were the clones' the other was a man's.  
  
  
  
"So you failed," the man stated.  
  
  
  
"Partially yes, but we were able to inject the serum into Ronda," Mercy's clone replied.  
  
  
  
"Good, I'll tell Vince. You two will head over to this location and stay there until your told otherwise," the man said, his voice was familiar, but Keena couldn't remember.  
  
  
  
Keena took a deep breath, she had to do something, and she had to stop them. She looked down at Jeff's gun; she held it up then turned the corner. "You're not going anywhere," she said as she aimed at the man's back. He turned around and looked at her, "You bastard. I trusted you. We trusted you."  
  
  
  
"Keena, this has nothing to do with you, just turn around and go back to your friends," he said.  
  
  
  
Keena shook her head, "No. I want some answers. Now talk or I shoot. And remember Jeff has made sure that I've been trained to kill in one shot," she smirked, "And I'm not afraid to kill."  
  
  
  
Keena's clone began to step towards her, but Keena stopped her by throwing a small flame at her. "Don't try anything. I'm a woman on the edge and I'm not afraid to take ya'll to hell with me."  
  
  
  
He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the temperature in the room rise, Keena had the upper hand. He couldn't do anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The smoke had cleared out, and there was still no sign of Keena. Mercy had to take control of the group, "Dwayne you take Ronda to medical bay," she ordered, "The rest of us will spilt up and try to find Keena. Let's hope she doesn't burn down the base." Everyone nodded and Jeff, Edge, and Mercy split up to look for Keena while Dwayne helped Ronda to the medical bay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keena Note: I am soooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to update. I've barely had anytime to do anything. My brother's and I are going to an Anime convention this weekend, and we have to prepare. We're selling his comic book and some other stuff (shameless plug) Jhim43.tripod.com is his site.  
  
  
  
Gomen gomen gomen minna. Don't blame me! It's Killie McGee's fault, so send all complaints to him. I finally got to cook this week, and no one got food poisoning! *waves her Keena victory flag* I can make yummy food. *sigh* Now I must go write an essay on why reparations should be given to the descendents of black slaves. Then I hafta choose my classes for next semester and set up a roundtrip direct flight for two to Orlando. I have waaaaaay too much stuff to do… Need caffeine.  
  
  
  
Ooooh! Who's the man? Why did they do this? Where is my orange softy tiger print button down shirt? The answers will be told…. Right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
He's someone that they trusted. Because they're evil, no da. And Matt stole it.  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!! Or I'll send my evil minions after you! Tama prepare the legion of Sugar Coated Evilness! We shall destroy all who choose not to review!! 


	13. the pink ball

Title:Destiny  
  
Author:Mercedes and Keena  
  
Email:bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com and keena523@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:R  
  
Disclaimer: Keena and I don't own any of the characters. I own myself. Keena doesn't own herself, Ronda owns herself too.  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok now that they're off we.. hunt down Keena and my Evil twin from hell. RIGHT?" Mercy looked at Jeff and Edge panic lacing her eyes. She had no idea what to do. Keena was the the one who always took charge she normally followed for the ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jeff asked skeptically as he cautiously poked his head out and around the corner. Seeing nothing but the white walls he motioned to Edge and Mercy that it was safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God." Jeff leaned on the wall clutching his head. Mercy and Edge rushed to him helping him stand on his own. Slight groans escaped his lips when he stood up on his own seconds later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Edge looked at his friend. His gaze traveled to Jeff's neck which showed a little red light blinking wildly. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and gripped at the object concealed beneath his skin.  
  
  
  
"What is that?" Mercy touched Edge's shoulder while peering at the red light.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt..he's in trouble." Jeff gasped as another searing pain struck him. This time it was from the opposite side of his neck. His teal colored hair hung loosely around his face and he shuddered. "Lita too."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hey there little girl." Keena stared coldly at the man before her. Her anger surged through her body. A wracking pain ripped through her as she felt herself being thrown against the white walls by an unknown force. Her twin laughed at her sinisterly. Keena struggled to stand heat running through her body making her finger tips burn with power. She looked up her eyes blazing with fire into the eyes of the man who had betrayed the people who took him in. She'd heard the story, the tale, the legend of the man who stood before all with the power at his fingertips and destroyed his leader. He made the world what it was and he'd somehow survived it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Undertaker." Keena whispered feeling herself being lifted from the floor and raised to eye level. She never wanted to look into those cold dark eyes. Never. She turned her head and adverted her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Goddess." The Undertaker's cold smile chilled her to the bone. He put his calloused hands to her face forcing her to look at him. "Come with me. Be saved. I can save them you know. Your friends don't have to die. All you have to do is come with me and let me show you how to use that fire."  
  
  
  
"Get your hands off of me." She stared into his eyes seeing nothing but a vast space. There was no heart and no home just an empty dismal hell.  
  
  
  
"KEENA!!" Keena looked up and saw Jeff's dark haired brother come running down the hall. Lita was right behind him her body suit ripped and torn from an obvious fight. She watched helplessly as The two clones attacked them full force nearly tearing them apart with their god-like strength. Lita was slammed into the wall and Keena could hear the punches being thrown and the sound of bodies being hurtled onto the floor.  
  
  
  
"OH God." She whispered closing her eyes only to have them forced open. She was dropped to the floor the opportunity for survival had obviously surpassed her. She looked around at her surroundings once more. She didn't hear anymore struggling so she turned her gaze upward. She jolted into an upwards position. There standing infront of her were two very large figures. She wiped her eyes and looked up again. It was a tall, very muscled, blonde man accompanied by an equally tall, and equally, if not more, muscled woman with dark hair that rivaled her own. Two pairs of amused eyes settled on her as she begun to stand. Sitting on her haunches she worked to catch her breath taking in long gasps. The woman kneeled down so she was at eye level with the fire goddess while the man who was with her helped the clones pick up Keena's friends. For the first time Keena shrank back in fear since she'd been in the future world. She had an inkling of a feeling that it wouldn't be the last.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda are you alright?" Dwayne looked at the sleeping pregnant girl her once strawberry blonde hair changing colors. He thought nothing of it. She was a goddess after all she was subject to odd changes especially now that she was impregnated. He stroked her face gently and sadly. She was pregnant but would never be able to enjoy it. But she could also die and have her child born that would destroy the world. It was a scary thought. A child with the power of a god and absolute immortality in the grasp of the NWO could upset the delicate balance of power in the world that could desicrate the universe in seconds. All of that was living inside her and someone would have to choose whether her baby would live or die. He hoped to the heavens that it wouldn't be him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dwayne?" Ronda whispered looking up at him her hair changing in an assortment of colors.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?" He cradled her face in his large hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope it doesn't have to be you either." She coughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh.." He whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes silent tears slipping onto the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid. I don't want to die." She sniffled suddenly feeling weak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhh baby it's alright. You'll be alright. Aslong as I'm here you'll be fine." He pressed his lips to her temple trying to ignore the fact that he was shaking. It wasn't common but it was real and he needed it to be real. She smiled up at him before going rigid. He looked alarmed for several moments until she relaxed and sat up.  
  
  
  
"Ronda what are you doing?" Trish walked into the room a cold drink in hand. She looked at Dwayne annoyed. "I leave her here with you for 10 miuntes and you let her sit up?"  
  
  
  
"I have to get to them." She looked at her hair. "It's an indicator."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A what?" Dwayne looked perplexed while she swung her legs slowly over the side of the bed. He jumped up and she shoved him back. He stood shocked.  
  
  
  
"My hair is an indicator. All of us should have one. I have to get to them." She stood up and swayed. Her stomache grew bigger. She was showing like a beach ball. Dwayne jumped to hold her up. She tried to shove him away but to no avail she almost fell again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not going anywhere Ronda. You'll.." He stopped himself before he could let the words tumble from his mouth. "You'll get hurt. The last time I left you, you nearly died. What if Mercy isn't here the next time. A part of you is still mortal. The tests Trish has been running have proved that. And everytime Mercy uses her healing power.. its not my secret to tell."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dwayne are you going to shut up and help me or do I have to fry you extra crispy and leave you on the floor to come back and get later?" Ronda raised her eyebrow in an identical way to his. He shook his head and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Always going to get your way aren't you." He helped her stand straight. "Ok which way?" She pointed in the direction and he opened the door and followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Stop!" Mercy stepped into the hallway her arm raised. Swirling blue light formed in her palm. She smiled icily as the ball grew bigger. "Don't mess with my friends." The ball shot from her hand and struck Keena's clone on the back. The clone immediately dropped Matt to the floor. Jeff stepped from around the corner his gun raised. He shot at the large muscled woman who dropped a round pink ball from her grasp. She jumped back into the tall blonde man who stepped protectively infront of her.  
  
  
  
"Undertaker stand down." Edge's authorative voice somehow held with his waivering bravery. He'd heard bedtime tales of the man he now stood toe to toe with. Like all other boys at that age he'd swore he wouldn't be afraid to meet the man face to face. He froze for a few moments. An icy chill eating up his spine. The imortal man was backing down and even smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it is you who needs to stand down." Undertaker stepped to the blonde man. Mercy raised her hand in a preparation for attack while Jeff rushed to Keena's side. He checked on her and found bruises forming on her back and sides. She was shaking. No one noticed the beeping sound the pink ball made or the way it was opening up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh the Ice Goddess standing up for her "true love"." He smirked and looked at her hard. She felt a cold block form in her throat and she gasped not being able to breathe. Gripping on to Edge's arm she began to feel dizzy and dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you do to her?" Edge turned to the man who as a child he'd feared the most. He was thinking along the same track as Jeff. It was his teal haired friend that always reminded him that fear was only a four-letter word. Jeff was gripping Keena's arms and shaking her lightly. She seemed to be mirroring the same actions that Mercy was. The light blindingly a bright sky blue. There was a thick white smoke covering Keena, Mercy, Edge, Jeff, Lita and Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll be happier where you're going. You'll be in your own personal heaven." Undertaker laughed as did the Man and Woman in the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys?" Dwayne called out in the hallway. Dwayne carried Ronda along they were also captured in the light. Edge and Jeff looked down to see the girls limp in their arms. Eyes wide open they looked dead. Edge placed his fingers at Mercy's throat waiting and receiving a small and weak pulse. Keena was going cold in Jeff's arms and his eyes watered he couldn't go through the pain of what had happened not even 24 hours before.  
  
  
  
"What's happening? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Jeff yelled holding Keena in his arms. He held her tight as they were being lifted from the floor. They disappeared into the pink ball with a flash of light. The hallway was white again and Keena's clone burst through the icy coating that was around her.  
  
  
  
"What next?" The blonde man looked at the group around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hunter they'll never get out." The dark haired woman said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then all is ours." Undertaker nodded. "Chyna and Hunter I want you to secure the soldiers. Clones come with me we need to pay the old lady McMahon and her daughter a long over due visit."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you Chris Jericho." Undertaker laughed evily. "You led us right into the backdoor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Keena knows!!  
  
  
  
  
  
No review=no story  
  
  
  
  
  
Please please please please review!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
  
  
Take it away KEENA!!!! 


	14. Another World

Okay, no excuses. I've been lazy. I admit that. I'll save you the tale of terror that came along with writing this chapter *cough* TWICE! *cough*  
  
Mercy, You rock! K, thanks to the reviewers! Everyone that reviews should get a great big hug and a lollipop.  
  
Disclaimer is at the end! Cuz, if I put it here, then I'd spoil some of the secret lil things I've stuck in there. See if you can catch them. But don't worry if you don't, I make several obscure references.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie and Linda were going over new operating procedures when a silent alarm went off, indicating that there were intruders in the base. "How could someone get in with out us knowing?" Stephanie asked Linda turned on the surveillance monitors.  
  
"The keys are missing," Linda said, then her skin paled and she looked as if she was about to faint.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked before looking at the monitor. There she saw the Undertaker and several others walking towards Linda's office. "Lock down the area!" she shouted out to Linda, but Linda did not hear her. Stephanie shook her head, and then reached for the panel to engage the lockdown sequence.  
  
But someone grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, Stephanie heard a soft chuckle. She looked up and was surprised by what see saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ronda was sitting in the rainy morning at a small diner on the corner sitting at the counter. She was waiting for the owner, Tom to pour a cup of coffee. Tom came over to where she was sitting and he filled her cup only half way full. Ronda didn't get the chance to protest because Tom was already busy greeting a woman that had just walked in; she shook her umbrella, then took off her coat and sat down as Tom walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Ronda poured some milk into her mug, and then opened up a newspaper that somebody had left behind. She frowned as she read a story about an actor that had died while he was sleep, "Brad Swaile, never heard of him," she murmured as she turned the page to the funnies and the horoscopes.  
  
Ronda stopped reading Beetle Bailey when she felt someone watching her. She shrugged the feeling off, and continued reading. Ronda looked to the left and noticed a woman hitching up her skirt and fixing her stockings. The woman then brushed a strand of her wet strawberry blonde hair out of her face.  
  
The woman walked away, and Ronda watched the rain hit against the window where the woman once stood. In the distance she could hear the sounds of cathedral bells over a weather report that was on the nearby radio that stated the rain would continue well into the morning. She finished up her coffee, and checked her watch. It was nearly time for her to catch the train. She folded the paper, and left a tip for Tony.  
  
Ronda grabbed her bag, and was about to stand up when two hands covered her eyes. "Keena? I told you not to do that anymore, you always do that after you go pet the puppies at the pet shop."  
  
"Oh, come on. How can you mistake me for Keena?" a man asked. Ronda turned around and smiled.  
  
"You're right, Keena smells much better," she replied. "What are you doing here Dwayne, I thought you were supposed to be at work?"  
  
Dwayne chuckled, "I called and told them that I was feeling under the weather and I needed the day off."  
  
"You're not sick are you?" she asked. He shook his head in response, "Oh, then why did you tae the day off?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "Because, I wanted to be with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anything else Ma'am?" Mercy asked into her headset to the customer that was in the drive through. The customer replied with a 'no', "Alright, then your total comes to five dollars and twenty three cents. Please drive up to the second window." and drove up to the window. She finished up the order, then, turned on hr headset, "Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" she said perkily.  
  
"Uh yes," a male voice responded, "I'd like a Big Mac and fries with a large side of you," he said.  
  
Mercy stifled a laugh, "Sorry, we're all out of the second item, it's in high demand these days, but if you drive up to the pick up window, you can get your Big Mac and fries," she said.  
  
She opened the window when he drove up and smiled, "That'll be three dollars and twelve cents," she said before he paid her.  
  
"In high demand?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Mercy nodded, "Yeap, nowadays, everyone wants a lil' Mercy. So, sorry Edge, but you're out of luck."  
  
He shook his head and laughed, "Well, too bad because you're all mine," he said before leaning out of the car and kissing her.  
  
She giggled when the kiss ended, "Get out of here before, my manager finds us. She'll be mad if she catches me making out with a customer, again."  
  
He pouted, "I'm hurt, I'm just a customer to you?"  
  
Mercy rolled her eyes, "Just leave already," she said as she handed him his food, "You're holding up traffic," she said as she nodded her head towards a line of cars that had formed behind him.  
  
"Hey, what time does your shift end?" he asked.  
  
"In about two hours, you're picking me up right?"  
  
Edge shrugged, "I don't know, considering how your in high demand and all, someone else might want to pick you up," he teased.  
  
"Just shut up and get out of here, and if you're not here to pick me up when I get off, then I'm going to tell Keena that you were the one that drank her last bottle of Mountain Dew.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the only one that drank it, I recall a certain someone that drank more than half of it," he replied.  
  
Mercy stuck her tongue out at Edge, "Keena loves me more. She won't hurt me."  
  
Edge was about to give a smart ass come back. But there was honking from the cars behind him, he sighed, "You win this time. But you better not tell Keena." He said before kissing her goodbye and driving away.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff sat on a wooden bench underneath a tall shady oak tree and watched several ducks swim in the small pond that was a few feet in front of him. He tilted his head back, and stared straight up at the bits of late afternoon sunlight that shone through the dense foliage. He sighed contently, then closed his eyes and smiled as he inhaled the fresh air. He then smelled the familiar scent of honeysuckle; he chuckled to himself knowing that there wasn't any of that flowers around where he was sitting. Jeff opened his eyes, and leaned forward to see Keena sitting down on the ground in front of him smiling.  
  
"Heya Neko-chan!" Keena greeted. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Not much, I was just waiting here for you. Remember you said that I was supposed to meet you here after your class," he responded.  
  
Keena scratched her head with her right hand, "Really? I guess I forgot about that. Sorry."  
  
Keena flightiness and absentminded personality would aggravate most people, but Jeff, like most of her close friends, knew that it was really just a mask to hide her inner pain. Jeff leaned down further and kissed the tip of her nose, "So, what was so important that it made you forget about me?" he asked.  
  
She grinned up at him, "Do you remember my friend Ramon?"  
  
"The saxophone player," he said  
  
Keena nodded, "Well, his record label Mexapolous Records, was looking for a new lead singer for their ska band 'Too Many Mexicants'."  
  
"And?" Jeff asked.  
  
"And he caught up with me after class and asked me to audition for the band," Keena answered.  
  
Jeff smiled at her, "That's great Keens! So how did it go?"  
  
"You're looking at the newest member of 'Too Many Mexicants'!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Oh, I'm so proud of you Keena!" Jeff grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "We have to celebrate now."  
  
"Ice Cream?"  
  
"Anything you want," he told her, before hugging her and kissing her sweetly on the lips. "But we should tell the others," he said.  
  
"They can wait," Keena said grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Stephanie asked the clones of the three girls that she had come to know as the Keys.  
  
Mercy turned over to Keena, "She's not the sharpest knife in the drawer now is she?"  
  
Keena laughed, "Nope, it's a shame, because this would be a lot more fun if she was smart enough to understand what was going on. But I'd like to know how did you know that we weren't them?"  
  
Stephanie smirked, "The real keys wouldn't be wearing that right now. We issued them modern clothes."  
  
"Ooh she really is stupid," Mercy said before kicking Stephanie, "Never talk back to us."  
  
She was about to kick Stephanie again, but was stopped by Undertaker. Stephanie tried to sit up, "What did you do with them?" she asked.  
  
Undertaker knelt down in front of Stephanie, "I gave them something you could never give them, happiness. I gave them what they wanted, to be back home, and with their new loves."  
  
"But how?" Linda asked before checking on her daughter.  
  
Undertaker chuckled, "Never mind that. I have some demands, and if you don't meet them, I'll never tell you how to get back your precious 'Keys'," he replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K, here's the disclaimer!!  
  
I, Keena Keena, so not own the individuals/ideas/etc. that are owned by Titan Sports. Ronda owns Ronda, Mercy owns Mercy, and Rockie tried to sell me to a Big Ugly Man (BUM) for a packet of skittles and some Wonderballs, but I got Hurricane~sama to beat him up and I told BUM to call Skankasauruslexis (Skanklexis) and leave me the hell alone. Rockie and I kept the candy.  
  
  
  
I also don't own Brad Swaile (his pic is here ~ http://keena523.tripod.com/bishonen/Brad.JPG) but if I did, I'd be doing very naughty things right now. Like eating ice cream with him for dinner and poking him and telling him he's pretty and trying to touch his hair.  
  
Don't own Beetle Bailey! The bestest comic strip ever! It taught me everything I know about the army, like that let dogs that can talk be commanding officers.  
  
Or the song "Tom's Diner" by Suzanne Vega, which was the inspiration for Ronda's part of the chappie.  
  
Oh, and I do NOT have anything to do with McDonalds. I just like to eat the McFlurries and Shamrock milkshakes. Lol  
  
'Too Many Mexicants" is NOT a real ska band, it's what I'd like to call my ska band if I ever get it started so far all I have is Rockie on triangle and me doing lead vocals and rubber band guitar. And don't yell at me cuz of the Mexican thing, cuz I'm Mexican, I can do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! And, if you're gonna flame, come up with a creative way to do it. If you think this story show you superior writing skills in an original flame.  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU AND GOOD... morning?? Holy shiza! I must pack for my vacation; I'm leaving tonight (seriously!) in 15 hours. By everyone!! Have a safe and happy week! See ya when I get back (or maybe sooner if I can get to use my aunt's computer!)  
  
~Keena  
  
http:// 


	15. complications

A.n.: Wow sorry it took so long to put up this chapter but well...lol IT'S HERE! ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita awoke to the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. She sighed and ran a finger through her red locks and looked at the watch on her wrist. Her eyes wandered around their 3-room apartment. With the kitchen right in front of her and the bathroom to her right the front door was to her left. Looking next to her she saw her husband. With his long black locks trailing down his shoulder he looked like an angel. Running her fingers up his chest and tracing the outline of his jaw she smiled ear to ear. Kissing his arm she laid her head on his shoulder and nodded off to sleep once again.  
  
  
  
"This place is ours now you are our prisoners!" A loud voice boomed inside her dreams. Clamping her eyes shut she whimpered.  
  
  
  
"Lita wake up." A voice that sounded like her husband said.  
  
  
  
"Matt?" Lita sat up looking at him.  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP!" Her husband's voice screamed at her. She looked beside her confused and terrified to find him still asleep. Shaking him gently she panicked when he didn't open his eyes. A stricken look of fear crossed her face.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Matt." She whispered shaking him again she reached to check his pulse and let out a horrified scream when she didn't feel anything. There was silence and she sat back on her hunches. Her husband. He was dead. She stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom shakily. It had to be a dream a terrible dream.  
  
  
  
Looking up into the bathroom mirror she screeched again. There in front of her was her own reflection except she was dressed in a black body suit. She was in a bright pink bubble padded room. The room was like a giant sphere. The ceiling towered over her and she felt like she was in a huge ball of fluff. There was a white mist rolling through the room causing her to jump at the dampness and the peace of the room. A rush of pain clouded her head and she gripped an invisible piece of furniture in front of her.  
  
  
  
When she opened her eyes she whimpered and scanned her surroundings. She was back in her apartment and it was the sink that she was gripping. Her breathing became labored and voices echoed through her mind. A heavy knock on the door sounded and she didn't have the strength to move and answer it. There was yelling and she couldn't identify where it was coming from. There was a darkness threatening to claim her while she stumbled.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Hardy are you alright?" A thin man in a pale blue police uniform asked.  
  
  
  
"No." She barely got out when she colliding with the floor the darkness winding around her. She cried out when she landed on a cold hard surface.  
  
  
  
"LITA!" Matt yelled out.  
  
  
  
"Matt?" Lita woke up. She tried to sit up when she found herself to be restrained by wires.  
  
  
  
"LI." Matt rushed to her and unhooked her from the giant machines.  
  
  
  
"You're awake." He said kissing her on her lips.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell was I?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"In the 21st century." He explained.  
  
  
  
"What? Why?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
"The Keys." Matt said. "We were in their fantasy world."  
  
  
  
"So their fantasy is to go home?" Lita asked.  
  
  
  
"With their protectors yes. But there's one problem with this dream world. The longer they stay the more the less time they have to live." Matt explained. "This place is designed to trap its victims in their fantasy land giving them all they desire and at the same time sucking the life out of their very bodies"  
  
  
  
"SO then get them out!" Lita said hurriedly.  
  
  
  
"I can't you were easy to get out because you weren't well adjusted to the dream. The main dream is connected to the hardest person to get out. Once that person is awake the program will fail and this prison we're in will malfunction and we'll be released. "  
  
  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" Lita asked.  
  
  
  
"Well Lita some of us like to read up about promising technology that we haven't yet confiscated." Matt smiled. Lita stuck her tongue out at him and then a hideous thought struck her bringing the red head back down to the problem at hand.  
  
  
  
"Oh no." Lita whispered under her breath. Her gaze fell upon the youngest Key the only one with a smile on her face as she slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KEENZ! Ish your turn! 


End file.
